


Aoru Uchiha  the Half-breed

by Cetone1999



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cetone1999/pseuds/Cetone1999
Summary: Aoru Aki-Uchiha is the only daughter of Hanare Aki , a civilian of Yugakure , and Shiro Uchiha an elite ninja from Konohagakure's famous Uchiha Clan . And … she never asked for this . She never asked to be born half-uchiha . She never asked for the war to take away her mother and aunt , and force her to travel to Konohagakure when she's only four years old .And she certainly never asked to be the target of a power hungry old maniac with an unhealthy obsession for her clan and the sharingan , and get caught in his politicals schemes that manage to screw her life even more than what it was already .But Aoru is an Uchiha . And like HELL is she going to sit back and Don't take revenche on the ones who who made her and her family suffer and still look to anhilate them completly . Or to let a ghost do whatever it want of her as if she was a puppet .
Relationships: Hoozuki Suigetsu/Karin, Juugo (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Originale female character/ Original Male character, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Izumi, Uchiha Sasuke/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	1. Aoru and Shiro Uchiha

Chapter 1 : Aoru and Shiro uchiha

Yugakure , land of hotwater :  
A young woman with wavy light brown hair and purple eyes was getting ready in front of her mirror in the living-room . She was very pretty . Her name was Hanare Aki and she was a civilian of Yugakure .Another woman who looked like her but with darker hair and older joined her .

“ Hey , sis . Let me guess , you have a meeting with your Uchiha , aren't you ? She asked .

Hanare turned to her , blushing and with a happy smile .

-Yeah! It's been 3 years since I saw him last ! I will finally be able to introduce him to our daughter ! She exclamed , leaning on the door to open it .

-Be careful , outside . Her sister Hidiana sighted .

Ravaged by the civil war in the country , the village had requested the help of the Land of Fire who agreed to send ninja from Konohagakure to their rescue . Elite ninja who were lead by severel leaders . Among them , one called : Shiro . Shiro of the Uchiha clan was a feared fighter in all the countries . The Uchiha clan were reputed to be exceptional warriors and Shiro was no exeption . It was during a mission within the village itself that Shiro had met Hanare and saved her . This is how their relationship began , resulting in the birth of their daughter shortly after . However , Shiro was in the Hot Water to serve is country and carry out his mission and as the war bogged down , he spent all his time on the battlefield . So , when Hanare received his message some days before , saying he wanted to meet her again after almost 3 years , she had been suprised and happy . Surprised because he could have forgotten her , and happy to see that he was still alive . But Hidiana wasn't happy about this meeting , far from it . for the simple and good reason that she didn't trust the Uchiha . He was too cold , harsh and ruthless for her liking . She understood that war was hell and that seeing more comrades dying and killing more people - even if they were foes - than he could count must have hitted Shiro very hard . But , with him , it was almost like lack of empathy was natural and that the war just made matters even worses . Not to mention the man's pride . The Uchiha clan was very well known for their ego that was equaled only by their genius in battle , and Shiro didn't seem to deny the rumor . Hidiana wasn't sure that introducing Aoru to Shiro was a good idea , something told her that he wouldn't react very well . But when it came to the Uchiha , her sister was blind and deaf to everything . 

A few street away :

A 3 years old little with brown hair tied in quilts , had seen and heared everything from the scene , thanks to her special eyes : since she was very little , her black eyes sometimes took on a blood red color with a pattern of black petals flower that allowed her to see and hear everything she wanted , no matter the distance . However , she couldn't control it and if it stayed too long , she usually collapsed of exhaution .   
This little girl was Hare's daughter : Aoru . She was her spitting image , exept for her big black eyes and long eyelashes that she inherited from her father .

\- I will finally ... meet daddy ? She breathed .   
\- So , this is Aoru Aki- Uchiha ? Asked a cold man voice .

Aoru looked up in the direction of the song . On a post , a young man was kneeling on one knee . He wore a green jacket over a high-collar black shirt , a katana on his back , black pants and ninja shoes . He also wore a forehead proctor with what seemed to be a stylised leaf . A ninja . Aoru couldn't see his face very well but he had sleek , short jet black hair with rebellous streaks falling on his forehead and framing his face . And his eyes wereof a striking , icy red color with three black tomoe .

\- Who are you ? Asked Aoru .  
\- You're really desgusting . Said the man .

The violence of his words made the little girl stumble back .  
"who the hell does he think he is ?" She thought .

he jumped nimby off the post and landed gracefully in front of Aoru . He was handsome , very handsome . Of the cold and dark type of beauty . 

\- Who are you ?! What do you want from me ?! She panicked .  
The man slapped her , causing her to fall on the ground . Chocking back tears , Aoru stroke her sore cheek .

\- How pathetic .... To think that you're my daughter .... Continued the man . 

Aoru twitched and her black eyes widened .

" His ... daughter ?! THAT is my father ?! "


	2. Hanare and Hidiana's death ! Sharingan !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a year since Aoru and Shiro's meeting and she's now 4 years old . She became a bitter and angry little girl who try to resume her life with her mother and aunt in a village ravaged by war . However , she is about to experience a tragedy that will haunt her forever and will just mark the beggining of the mess that her life will become .

A year had passed since that famous day. Aoru is now 4 years old. No more pleasant and excited little girl, she had become sullen and withdrawn. How could this man be her father ?! Aunt Hidiana was right: What did her mother saw in him ?!

\- Come back here, you dirty little thief! The baker yelled, chasing her.  
Aoru redoubled of speed, bumping into several villagers in the ruined village. The war had been over for a few months, but the country was ruined: the price of food and medical care had skyrocketed and the number of criminals too. Of course, the little girl was not a criminal, but she had developed a habit of stealing. If she could have paid , she would have ! 

-THIS BLASTED GIRL STOLED TWO BREAD FROM ME ! STOP HER ! Continued the baker.

At these words, several villagers tried to stop Aoru, but she was agile and dodged all the people. However, she was starting to tire, but the voices were getting more and more distant and she understood that she had lose them. Sighing in relief, she paused to catch her breath. she turned, her black eyes cautiously scanning the surroundings before heading home.  
When she arrived she heard noises in the kitchen: vegetables being cut and someone humming a song.

-I'm home! Aoru exclaimed as she closed the door.

-In the kitchen, Aoru! Her aunt's voice answered.  
-Hi Mom, Hi Aunt Hidiana! The price of bread went up again, so I had to steal them. And I got chased by everyone, a real pain. The little girl explained with a smile, handing the breads to her mother.

-Your language, young girl! Hanare sighed.  
-What is it for dinner ? I'm starving . Aoru asked , ignoring her mother .   
Hidiana smiled victoriously.

\- A delicious pot-au-feu!

Did you manage to get meat ?! Exclaimed the little girl , incredulous .  
\- Stop shouting Aoru ... It's from your father. Hanare confessed.  
\- Sis . Hidiana growled.  
Aoru's face closed, her black eyes grew cold and she couldn't have looked more like an Uchiha.

\- We don't need his charity. Especially when it's hypocritical charity ! She spat .  
\- Don' talk like this , Aoru ! I know you met him only once but he's still your father !   
\- yeah, i only met him once and i don't need another meeting to know he's a bastard ! Why don't you want to understand it mom ?! He doesn't give a damn about you and me even less! screamed the little girl .

She was interrupted by the resounding slap from her mother . Hidiana gasped in shock , putting her hand on her mouth .  
Silence ensued, Aoru trembled, eyes wide. Images of her meeting with Shiro came back to her mind: his kunai-like words stabbing her to the heart.

\- Aoru .... I'm sorry ... Sorry ... Hanare stammered, approaching her daughter .

But she pushed her back , violently .  
-You know what ?! Keep running after him, I don't care! You two make a great pair! I HATE YOU !

She ran up to her room.

She wiped away her tears with an angry gesture. She hadn't said anything about what had happened with Shiro to her mother, just that he was an asshole. She hated him. He thought it was by buying her with food that she was going to forgive him? No ... Because Aoru was sure the meat was for her mother. He had thought of Hanare but not of her. Because she didn't matter to him.

Suddenly there was a crash and the sounds of struggle.

-Mom ! Aunt Hidiana ?! Aoru shouted . 

-Aoru! Stay where you are! Hanare ordered

-ARGH!

It was the voices of Hidiana and her mother. Grim laughter followed.

-So she's the lover of the Uchiha ?! That bastard has taste !

-I can't wait to see his face when he learns. Apparently the Uchiha have a tendency to go wild when they lose something that is dear to them.

Aoru couldn't take it anymore. She rushed downstair .

-Mom !!! Aunt Hidiana!

What she saw froze her on the spot. The living room was upside down and above all ... Her mother and aunt were lying in a pool of blood, their blood, inert. Ninjas were standing there, kicking the bodies lightly. And Aoru recognized the terrorists who had thrown the country into civil war. These same terrorists who fought the ninjas of the Land of Fire. Shiro including. Tears rolled down her cheeks, her heart beating faster and faster.

-Oh, look! They left us company. One of the ninja exclaimed with a cruel smile.

His companions turned to Aoru, who seemed cut off from the world. Her big black eyes were trembling, fixed on the corpses of her mother and her aunt. Her mother ... was dead. She had died with Aoru's words in her head. Words that the girl never meant to say but for whitch she will never be able to apologize now . 

Sadness and pain took hold of her.  
-Hey, did you hear what we told you, the kid? one of the terrorists asked, grabbing the girl's arm with a bloodstained hand.

THE blood of her family. Aoru saw red, literally, because his eyes were tinged with red, with a black tomoe. The pain turned to hate.

The terrorists stepped back when they saw the girl's eyes.

-Sharingan !  
-An … An Uchiha ?!

-Here ?! Impossible !

\- I ... I WILL KILL YOU ALL, YOU FUCKING MURDERERS !


	3. Rekien and Ruka Uchiha : Shiro's mission !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her family's murder and passing out , Aoru wake up to find all the terrorist dead . She's found by two Uchiha who say  
> to be Under Shiro's orders and that he tasked them with a mission .

-What the hell happened here? A female voice asked.  
-I don't know, but we're too late. What are we going to say to the captain ? It sucks! Replied a male voice.

Aoru opened his eyes a little. Her blurred vision distinguished figures: Eight inert and two standing. Stunned and confused, she straightened up slowly. It was then that she noticed she was holding a kunai and that her hands were stained with blood. She caught the attention of the two people who were still alive. It was a man and a woman. The man had messy jet black hair, reaching the middle of the back of his neck. Rebellious strands fell on his forehead and a bang covered his right eyes . His eyes were ebony . The woman looked like him :same pale complexion, same black hair and eyes, same beauty. She was tall and slender, her hair was tied up in a messy bun, two smooth streaks framed her face. The one on the left partially covered her eye, while the other went down her face to her chin. They both wore a high-collar shirt - light blue for the man and purple for the woman - and a green jacket over it. They both had a katana on their back and wore a forehead band marked with the symbol of Konoha . Aoru knew it , because Shiro wore the same the day she met him .

-Look ! She's alive . How are you , kid ? The woman asked running toward her.

The man followed her. Panicking, Aoru backed up on all fours, still trying to figure out what had happened. Her black eyes fell on the corpses of her mother and aunt. So ... It hadn't been a nightmare ... She felt the tears run down her cheeks. Yet she felt nothing. Just a cold, numb hatred for terrorists.  
The two Konoha shinobi kneelt near her , their faces calm .

-So it's you, Aoru Uchiwa. The man said

\- Yeah, so what? Aoru retorted, in a dismal voice. You're an Uchiha too, aren't you?

-Well , isn't she all bark and bite . The woman quipped coldly.

My name is Ruka Uchiha. And he is Rekien Uchiha . What happened ?

Aoru's face tightened.  
\- The terrorists ... They killed Mom and Aunt Hidiana. And then ... I'm not sure . I had a mad desire to kill them to make them pay. My eyes hurt ... But I threw myself on them ... And after nothing. I just woke up with this kunai in my hand. Aoru said pointing to the said kunai.

The expressionless faces of the two Uchiha became shocked.

\- You ... did you manage to kill them ?! All six ?! Ruka stammered.  
-I think I understand. Rekien interrupted, looking at Aoru. You activated your Sharingan. That's why you won this fight and passed out.

-My sharigan ? Aoru repeated , frowning .

Both adults closed their eyes and when they opened them again their black pupils had turned red with three black tomoes.

\- The Sharingan is an hereditary dojutsu in our clan. We activate it when we are subjected to very powerful emotions like rage or despair. And you activated yours when you saw the corpses of your mother and your aunt. Ruka explained.

Their eyes returned to their ink color. Aoru nodded, recording the information.

-Why are you here? How did you know we were under attack and how do you know my name? Aoru asked.  
\- We didn't know. When we arrived the damage had already been done. And for your name, Shiro told us. Rekien replied. Oh , by the way …

He stood up and waved the signs to create a clone.

\- Go tell Shiro what happened, that only his daughter is alive.

The clone disappeared.

\- Do you work for my father? ! Aoru hissed.  
\- He's the commander of our team, we work for Konoha. Ruka retorted.

\- I don't care, I don't want anything to do with this guy!   
Ruka twitched and frowned:

-Oh, let's calm down, child! Shiro isn't the hugging type but he really cares for your safety, that's why he sent us looking for you and your mother . I guess he knew these bad guys were after you.

Aoru shook her head in disbelief. Why would Shirocare about her when he had made it clear to her that he was ashamed that she was his daughter? And how did he knew that the terrorists were going to attack her and her mother for revenge?

-I don't want to break the mood, but we have to go. Interjected Rekien .  
-So, what did he tell you? What are the orders?

-He was upset but he said to bring the kid back to Konoha, to Mikoto's. Rekien sighed. Then he had a victorious smirk on his lips :  
\- And guess what ? Konoha gave us the order to go back. The war is officially over.

\- Are you serious ?! Ruka exclaimed.

\- Hey, wait a minute! Who Said I'll Go Anywhere? Who is this Mikoto? Aoru intervened.

\- She's Shiro's little sister. Mikoto Uchiha. Rekien replied.

\- But I can't leave like that! Especially with an aunt that I don't know!

\- Don't be stubborn, Aoru Uchiha. Reason 1, you have no choice, Shiro is in charge. Reason 2, who do you have left here, eh? How are you going to live without a family? Rekien retorted.

Aoru gritted her teeth. He was right . Her mother and aunt were dead and in a ruined country and village, a 4-year-old had almost no chance of survival. Go for her unknown family then.  
-Okay, I'll follow you. She sighed.

Ruka smiles:

\- Don't worry, little one. As long as Rekien and I are here, nothing will happen. We'll even teach you a couple of things . You will not be bored of this trip .


	4. Travel and learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her mother death , Aoru , under the protection of Rekien and Ruka , leave her birth village to travel to the Land of Fire .  
> During the trip , she learn some jutsu ant shurikenjutsu with the two adult , leading her to form a friendship with them .

1 week later:

In the starry night, three figures wrapped in traveling cloaks approached the border between the Land of Hot Water and the Land of Fire. The smaller figure, turned one last time to his country. This torn and ruined country, this country where she had known only fear and despair and which had torn from her the only two people who cared about her.

\- hurry Aoru! One of his companions said, Ruka's voice precisely .  
\- yeah , yeah . Coming . The little girl growled.  
Joining them, she noticed that the two adult Uchiha had removed their hoods, revealing their faces and Aoru understood that they had crossed the border. She imitated them. Within a week, she had learned to know and appreciate the two adults. often she watched them train and she understood that this was how they started to train her. By making her observe their techniques. Their favorite fighting style was kenjutsu (the art of wielding a sword) and Aoru knew straight away that it would be her's too. She called them: Rekien-senpai and Ruka-senpai , even if she struggled with the title at first .By nature, Aoru was a rebel and, she had to admit, often a cheeky one. It had taken a lot of patience for Rekien and Ruka to accept her as she was , but , to her dismay , they had pointed out to her that she had more in common with Shiro than she thought: first, insolence. Although Shiro was the perfect soldier; strict, rigorous and following orders , he never hesitated to show the disdain he had for the council ruling the village with the hokage. Second, the emotionnal detachment .

-When will we be in Konoha, Senpais? She asked nonchalantly.

\- Boh! Not for ten days, kid . Rekien replied.

He stopped followed by the two girls. He swept the clearing with his dark eyes.

\- Okay, here it looks good to me. He resumed. He turned to Ruka. What do you think .

-It's dark, we have to stop, Rekien. The young woman sighed. But you're right, it seems quiet to me and I perceive no chackra in the surroundings. Do you take the first shift or do I?  
\- Ruka, Ruka, Ruka. A man never lets a woman do the the hottest things first. Rekien taunted, with that smirk that was his signature.  
-Sexist. Aoru snapped, as Ruka raised her ebony gaze to the sky before disappearing .  
-And proud . Rekien retorted, unfolding his sleeping bag.  
Aoru did the same as Ruka came back with branches to make the fire. She helped Aoru get rid of their belongings.

-Look at this Aoru, first jutsu. Rekien called out, pulling the girl in.  
Fire style : phoenix flower jutsu . He said after making the sign .  
Tiny balls of fire came out of its mouth, igniting the branches.

-Convenient . You'll have to teach me, Rekien-Senpai, Ruka-senpai. Aoru admitted with a smile. But I admit that I would have preferred to stay in the hotel in the last village.  
The previous night, half a day's walk from the border, the small group had found refuge in a town in the country of hot water. They left in the afternoon, after a good lunch. Thanks to Aoru's thieving skills, they had managed to get free food before they left .  
\- Thanks kid , but I've had my dose of your country for the rest of my life. Retorted Ruka by lying down in her bunk .  
-And at least now that we have returned to the land of fire, to the next village, we will no longer have to worry about being stabbed in our sleep. Rekien added, climbing up a tree for his shift .

The next day :

Aoru was awakened by hissing shuriken and kunai. she straightened up and rubbed her dark eyes to dispel sleep. Rekien and Ruka were practicing throwing shuriken and kunai, the weapons planted in the middle of the targets at full speed. The little girl jumped out of her bed and rushed towards the two adults.

\- Hey! What about me ?! She exclaimed.  
\- Hello to you too, kid . Rekien retorted, rolling his eyes.

\- You promised to train me to throw weapons.

\- You're so adorable when you sleep. We didn't want to ruin everything. Ruka smiled.  
Aoru just gave her a blank look, her face unmoved.

-okay, you won. Come on. Rekien sighed.

A pure smile appeared on the lips of the girl, who approached by hopping. The two adults knelt beside her and Ruka handed her a shuriken. She explained to him how to throw the weapon in the typical Uchiha style and stance.

-Our style and vision allow us absolute efficiency in the handling of weapons, kid . Ruka explained proudly.

Aoru shrugged. At least she hadn't inherited the pride of her clan. She adopted the position her teachers had just shown her, aimed at the tree in front of her where the target was and threw the shuriken which went right on.

Rekien raised an eyebrow, slightly impressed.

-Good job . He complimented.  
He got his kunai out of their pocket .

-Let's move up a gear. Do you see the five targets around? He asked.

Aoru nodded. It was evident . Rekien Caught the kunai between his fingers, got into position and after a last look at the targets, threw the five kunai at the same time. They hit all the targets in the center. Aoru widened her eyes in awe and the Uchiha gave her a half arrogant, half teasing smile. He went to retrieve the weapons and handed them to her.

\- Your turn now .

\- You're sure ? Maybe she should throw them one after the other first. She is only 4 years old after all. Ruka intervened.

\- I'm sure she can succeed. Our clan's blood runs through her veins after all. And she's already awakened her Sharingan. But ok. Let's do this first. The man accepted.

\- Go ahead, kid .

Aoru did so. Of the 5 kunais, 3 hit the target in the center while two narrowly missed it.

Tss. she growled , frustrated.  
-You don't have to blame yourself. For a kid your age, that's great, little one. Ruka said.  
-That's enough for now. We must move forward. Rekien decided.  
-Eat first! Protested Aoru.  
The three companions settled in and took out the food they had stolen. Aoru was engulfing everything like a black hole and the two adults looked at her with wide eyes. Nonetheless , they knew that, living in a country at war and ruined, Aoru had never had the chance to have food in abundance and the little she had had never been of excellent quality. So they made no comment. Once the meal was over, they set off again.

Two weeks later :

They were reaching the end of their journey. Well, that's what Rekien had said. And the admiration that Aoru had for him and Ruka had only grown. They had continued to teach him the basics of Uchiha shurikenjutsu and kenjutsu, as well as the phoenix flower jutsu technique. They had also offered her a tanto (short katana) for training.

-You promise, eh? You will continue to train me in kenjutsu when we are in Konoha. Aoru insisted.  
-For the thousand and first time, yes kid . Ruka and I have flaws, but lying isn't one of them. Rekien replied, exasperated.  
The sound of a waterfall caught Aoru's attention and she noticed that they were passing through a valley. In the cliff, cut by the waterfall which crashed into a limpid lake, two giant statues representing two men face to face were sculpted.

\- Woaouh! Aoru hissed, surprised by the beauty of the place. What is this place?  
The two adults smiled that she did not understand. Half proud - half bitter.

Welcome to the Valley of the end . Ruka replied.


	5. Valley of the End , Konoha and the Uchiha Clan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The valley of the End mark the end of Aoru's travel . Once in Konoha , she finally meet her father clan and family : Mikoto his younger sister , Fugaku her husband and leader of the clan and their 4 years old son , Itachi .

\- The Valley of the End ? Reapeted Aoru .  
Rekien nodded .  
\- This is the place were Konoha's founders fought for the leadership of the village . He explained . He pointed at the statue of the man on the left .   
This man was Madara Uchiha , the best leader our clan ever had , and the man on the right was Hashirama Senju , the one who became the first Hokage . When he was elected , Madara-sama thought that the Senju wanted to deprive our clan from all political power .

The man's face darkened for a moment and Ruka continued the story :  
\- Madara-sama tried to convince the clan to rebel but no one listened . They just finally got out of centuries of meaningless war with the Senju clan , and Konoha , born from the truce between the two clans , was a peace promise that they didn't want to break . The clan stripped off Madara status as the leader , and banished him .

\- Feeling betrayed , Madara deserted the village , swearing to take revenche . He came back some times after , thanks to his sharingan's power , he managed to take control over Kyubi , de Nine-tailed Demon Fox and battled the first hokage . But he was defeated and killed . Here , in this Valley . Finished Rekien .  
Aoru let out an amazed hiss :

-Wow ...  
\- You can say it , kid . Ruka agreed with a small smile . Let's keep moving , Konoha is not far from here , now . We just have to cross the lake .  
She and Rekien stepped on the water but turned to Aoru .  
\- Oh yes ... you don't know how to walk on water , do you ? Ruka remembered .  
\- I'm four , of course I don't ! Scowled the little girl .

\- It's not very dificult . You just have to focus your chackra in your feet , and walk . The only trick is to control your chackra to infuse enought of it in your feet so you won't make a splash . Rekien explained .   
" She's only half Uchiha . And yet she has a very powerful chackra , even more powerful than fugaku-sama . " He thought .

He and ruka had discusted it when they taught Aoru the phoenix flower jutsu technique . She was only four years old and yet , even if she hadn't mastered it yet , had awaken her sharingan , already learned a fire ninjutsu and was very efficient with weapons . Rekien couldn't help but think of her as a prodigy . This girl was special .  
Aoru sighted and did what she was told . Cautiously , she put a foot on the surface of the water , then the other . She stand there for a moment making sure that she would'nt fall into the water .   
\- That's good . Very good . Ruka complimented .

The little girl , smiled victoriously and walked to join them .   
\- Ah ! Made it ! She boasted .  
\- You did well kid . But stay focus ! Reminded Rekien .   
He shared a puzzled look with his partner . Yep . Aoru was definitly something else .  
They crossed the lake and continued their way into the forest .

\- I didn't fell even once ! Did you saw that , senpais ?! Aoru kept bragging since they left the valley .   
Rekien and Ruka just sighed , exasperated . However , they smiled secretly . It wasn't common that Aoru showed that happy side of her . As Ruka had said , they soon reached Konohagakure ' s gates . The village was big, much bigger than Yugakure and above all, much better secured by its huge rampards. Behind the village,on the opposite of where Aoru was standing , the girl saw a cliff carved with three faces. Rekien followed her gaze and smiled :

-It is the Hokages hill , each face represents one of them. He said , answering Aoru's silent question.  
From left to right, we go from the oldest to the youngest . The one on the far left is the first Hokage: Hashirama Senju. The one in the middle is his brother the second hokage: Tobirama Senju, whom he appointed . And finally, the current hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, a disciple of the second hokage; the third hokage , designated by the Second.  
Aoru raised an eyebrow.

\- Sound like the Senju don't like to let their power go . She commented.  
-Huh? Rekien said, blinking his dark eyes.  
\- I may be from a lost corner, but isn't the election of a kage supposed to be made by the decision of the people and the agreement of the damyo? Hasn't there been at least ONE Uchiha who could have become hokage since Madara? Aoru explained .  
Rekien and Ruka looked at each other, tense.

-Not yet… One day maybe. Ruka admitted, her eyes riveted on the ground.  
A slight silence fell, soon broken by Ruka's throat clearing:

-Alright, let's go. Since the time that we want to go through those gates ... we are not going to let ... politic , spoil everything.  
-Rekien and Ruka Uchiwa! Good to see you alive. Greeted one of the guards at the gates.  
-What did you think ? Ruka taunted with a smirk.  
-What about Captain Shiro? Who is the kid? The second guard asked, having spotted Aoru.  
-The captain sent us ahead . And the kid is his daughter, Aoru Uchiha. Ruka replied, placing a protective hand on the girl's shoulder.  
-Senpai! The latter hissed as she refrained herself from strangling her .  
The two guards looked at them , dumbfounded.

\- Captain Shiro Uchiha 's girl ?! The first guard exclaimed, flabbergasted. But where does she come from ?! When ...  
\- That's none of your business, guys. Rekien cut him coldly, his face closed. Will you let us through now ? We had a tiring trip and we still have a report to make to Hokage -sama and deliver the girl to the clan before we can finally rest . 

A few minutes later :

Once in the village, Aoru took advantage of their journey to memorize the different places: the ninja academy, the village police department and she noted that the latter's coat of arms included the symbol of the Uchiha clan - a white and red fan - as well as the huge administrative building, where the hokage's office was located. There, Aoru had to wait a fifteen minutes for the two Uchiha to finish their report , before finally arriving at the Uchiha district. The clan symbol was almost on all the walls and decorations of houses and shops . Knowing the warlike reputation of the Uchiha clan and having been around two of them for a month , Aoru was surprised to find that , the majority of the members of the clan were civilians like many of the inhabitants of the village. Seeing Rekien and Ruka, the clan members greeted them delighted and proud to see them again, however, they gazed at Aoru with curiosity and suspicion .

\- Here we are . Ruka declared , stopping in front of a house , the biggest of the district .  
-Ready to meet your new family? Rekien asked, turning to Aoru.  
\- Do I have a choice? I have not come all this way for nothing. Aoru retorted, shrugging her shoulders.  
Rekien opened the door which opened onto an interior courtyard with a garden and a small pond. Arriving on the porch of the house itself, the two adults turned to Aoru.  
\- Listen, Aoru. We're not gonna lie to you. The clan doesn't take a very positive view of half-breeds. And those who come from a foreign civil relative, even less. They will take a long time to accept you. You will have to be tenacious. Ruka sighed.  
-Frankly Ruka-senpai, do I seem to care what anyone thinks of me. Said Aoru rolling her dark eyes to the sky.  
\- That's the right attitude, kid. Encouraged Rekien. And then you'll see, your aunt Mikoto-san , Even though she is Shiro's sister, she is nothing like him. Fugaku-sama is strict and stern, but he has a good personality . In addition , you will not be alone: they have a son of the same age as you.

Then he knocked on the door. After a few moments, it opened… on a miniature version of Shiro. Aoru gasped in amazement and stumbled back. The child in front of her had the same dark eyes, the same jet black hair cropped short, and the same impassive face as the man who served as her father. He raised an eyebrow as he saw Aoru shake   
and hide behind the adults.

\- hello Itachi, you grew up since the last time. Hailed Ruka with a smile. Are your parents there? We need to talk to them.  
Itachi? Aoru thought. So it was him, her cousin. She was going to have to live with a miniature version of her "father" ?!

\- My father hasn't come home yet, but my mother is here. Replied the little boy.  
As if to prove him right, a soft but firm female voice arose in the house:

\- Itachi? How many times have I told you not to open the door when I'm not with you?  
A young woman appeared in the hall. She was gorgeous, with long, slightly bluish black hair, two strands framed her soft face , she had the uchiha-characteristic beauty and large, soft, motherly black eyes. She wore a simple dark brown dress with a slight purple color tint . Seeing the two adult Uchiha, she exclaimed as she came to meet them:

\- Rekien-san, Ruka-san! You are safe and sound!  
Her smile was warm and sweet.

-It's good to see you again, Mikoto-san. They replied, bowing slightly.  
Mikoto looked right and left, as if expecting to see someone else.

-But… where is my brother? Why didn't Shiro come back with you? She worried.  
\- He is fine . He just sent us back ahead . He shouldn't delay . Ruka reassured her.  
The matriarch sighed in relief. Then her big black eyes rested on Aoru and she brought her hand to her mouth.  
-Oh my God ! Isn't that who I think? Aoru, is that you?  
The little girl looked at her surprised.

\- How do you know me?  
\- But… because Shiro told me about you. What are you doing here ? You don't live with your mother in Yugakure?  
Aoru flinched at her words. Images of her last day with her mother, her body bathed in a puddle of blood, came to his mind. And above all, the last words she had said to her echoed: "I HATE YOU!".  
Aoru lowered her dark eyes as she felt the tears rise. Don't cry, don't cry ...

-Mikoto-san. Her mother was killed in the last days of the war. That's why Captain Shiro sent us. He wanted us to bring her back to you. Rekien explained.  
-Oh , I see . Mikoto said sadly. Then she gave Aoru a motherly smile and stretched out her hand to her : Come on Aoru. You don't have to be afraid.  
-Thank you for agreeing to keep me. Said the little girl , awkwardly approaching her aunt.  
_ But that's normal, we are a family. And call me, Aunt Mikoto.


	6. Minato Namikaze , the 4th Hokage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoru had been living in Konoha for a month now . And thought the clan is still wary of the fact that Shiro could have a " bastard " , they still accept her . The same can't be said for the rest of Konoha who don't hesitate at bully the girl . Until Mininato show up .

Uchiwa clan district :

Aoru left the house and her aunt's voice arose:

-Aoru? Where are you going , again ?  
-Take a walk, I won't have it for long Aunt Mikoto. The little girl sighed.  
Her aunt could be such a mother hen sometime. Aoru had been living in Konoha for a few weeks with the Uchiha clan. And she didn't have to complain about the latter. If the superior and arrogant side of the members of the clan annoyed her , especially since in their eyes, she was only a half-blood; they still saw her as one of their own. Hes aunt Mikoto was an extremely kind woman. Fugaku, the leader of the clan, was a strict and distant man but fatherly in his own way. Once past the shock of his striking resemblance to Shiro, Aoru reveled in Itachi's company. He was an extremely intelligent and sensitive boy. His presence was restful. She couldn't say the same for Konoha. The proof: as she walked, she felt the gaze of the villagers on her and the whispers: "look, it's the bastard.", "The Uchiha clan should be ashamed", "shhh! She will hear us. ".

Looks, whispers. It was all she had been entitled to for 1 month. Was that the village her father was defending ?! No wonder he turned into a disillusioned bastard. Her father ... speaking of the devil .

It had been a month and a half since the war was over. And yet ... Shiro hadn't come home. Mikoto, Rekien and Ruka had sent him messages, he had never replied.

So there was a rumor that he had been killed or ... that he had deserted. And Aoru prayed with all her might that the first option was the right one. It's not that she really wanted him dead, although she didn't care what happened to him . But Konoha was already lashing out at her for being half a stranger ... So if her father was having fun playing deserters on top of that ...  
Mikoto had cried a lot for her brother in the first few weeks, refusing to believe his death and defending him against anyone who tried to smear his name. She had s calmed down since .Aoru snapped out of her thoughts as she arrived in front of the restaurant she was used to. The famous "chez Ichiraku" and its famous ramen. She settled down on one of the chairs.

-Ah! If that's not my loyal client, Aoru-chan! How are you ? Exclaimed the manager, smiling.  
-Hi, Aoru! Said his daughter, appearing Tekeuchi and her daughter, Ayame, were almost the only villagers who were friendly with her. Aoru liked to come and eat here and chat with them when she got the blues or was bored in the neighborhood.

-Hey, Ayame! Tekeuchi. I'm fine and you? Is bisness always a big deal? Smiles the young Uchiha.  
-Oh yes ! so, what can I get you? Tekeuchi replied.  
-As usual ! I will change next time. Aoru said, holding out the money.  
-Okay! Said Ayame taking the money, while her father prepared the bowl.   
After eating well, Aoru bade them farewell before walking away. And on her way, the usual whispers and as usual, she paid no attention. However …

-Ah yes, the bastard. If so, her mother was a prostitute from Yugakure.  
Aoru stopped dead.  
-Yeah… the people of this country were desperate they would have done anything for a little money or security. Another man sneered.  
The girl clenched her fists enought to make her knuckles crack. Blood was pounding in her temples and she tried to control her sharingans which threatened to activate. That we spit on her father, she didn't care, on her it could pass… but her mother? Her mother was untouchable.

She saw her again: Hanare, who she looked so much like , with her curly brown hair, her smile, her courage and her strength of character.

Aoru slowly turned to the two men, his icy ebony gaze frozing them on the spot .  
-Take what you just said right back . she scolded.  
-W-who the hell do you think you are , fucking kid ?! Retorted one of the two men.  
Noticing the mounting tension, passers-by stopped and watched the scene.

-I'm the one who's going to break all your teeth if you don't take back what you said, old man! Aoru spat, venomously.  
Indignant murmurs arose: "What an ill-bred!", "How the Uchiha clan can accept such ... Savage, in its ranks ?!"

The second man sniffed, superior.  
-HA! With such a "daughter ", no wonder Shiro Uchiha has disappeared! He must be too ashamed to see her! He said with a cruel smile.  
This remark shook Aoru violently, his father's words coming to his mind: "How pathetic . To think that you are my daughter…" .  
And the little girl lost control. With a cry of rage, she launched herself at the two men. All this to be stopped in its tracks by a third, seeming to have materialized in her path, holding her by the wrist. Aoru blinked her big black eyes in confusion. Where did he came from? He had golden hair, thick and disheveled reaching the middle of the neck, two strands framed his face, deep ocean blue eyes piercing and a beautiful face, fine and determined. He was wearing a navy blue outfit with a long white jacket over it.

A heavy, stunned silence fell as the two men began to sweat, their eyes wide as the newcomer glared at them.

-Ho-Hokage ... Sama ...  
-May I know… what's going on here? The man asked.  
The hokage… Aoru couldn't believe her eyes. She had in front of her, the one nicknamed "the yellow flash of Konoha" for his legendary speed, the one who had practically stopped the war on his own… Minato Namikaze… The 4th Hokage .

-So ? The Hokage repeated, his eyes shifting between Aoru and the two men.  
-It's that kid, Hokage-sama! Quickly accuse the first man. She disrespected us and tried to attack us!  
Minato raised an eyebrow:

-You want me to believe that a 4 year old kid, tall as three apples, will attack you for no reason ?  
-It's not true ! Don't listen to them, Hokage-sama! They say bullshit! Aoru exclaimed . It's them who started to insult me! The villagers have been harassing me for weeks!  
-You brazen bastard! Hokage-sama, are you going to let her talk about the village like that ?! Spit out the second man.  
\- all she said… was that the villagers insulted her. Retorted the hokage, freezing. And from the little I've heard of your conversation, it seems to me that the saying "truth comes out of the mouths of children" is true .  
This time both men were frightened and Aoru asked:

-Did you saw the whole scene?  
-Yes . Let me handle this ... What's your name?  
-Aoru. Aoru Uchiha.  
A flash crossed the young hokage's face, as if he recognized her name. His face softened and he gave her an almost fatherly smile. Then he looked at all the villagers and his face closed again.

-Let things be clear. I don't care if this kid is right or not. I don't care if she hasn't moved to Konoha until recently. Many of your families are foreigners and Konoha has welcomed you with open arms. Our village is based on the principles of integrity, compassion and generosity. When someone enters the village, he becomes a full member of it . This is why   
I will NOT tolerate ANY mistreatment of a fellow citizen, native or not. If this child comes to me to complain again one day, the culprit will be punished and it is the same for any injustice towards anyone.  
After this speech, Minato grabs Aoru's hand before teleporting. They found themselves in a less tumultuous street.

-Well, Aoru, looks like I got there in time to get you out of troubles ! Minato said smiling warmly.

\- Yes , thanks . The girl muttered.  
\- I'll take you home.  
\- What ?! No ! It's not worth it ! Aoru panicked.  
If her uncle saw the hokage show up at his house with Aoru, it would be a disaster. He was going to lecture Aoru all night long.

\- I insist . We need to talk about what happened with the villagers. The blond insisted quietly.  
And he passed her to take the lead in the march towards the Uchiha district, leaving no room for protest.

“What a drag !” The girl thought, aghast. This time it was sure: Fugaku was going to kill her.  
She sighed and followed the young man. She no longer had a choice.

-So it's you. Mikoto and Fugaku-san's niece.  
-How ... ? Hiccupped the girl.  
\- Do I know it ? Because Mikoto is my wife's best friend, Kushina Uzumaki, and she told her about you. I heard them. But , Quiet ! It's a secret . Minato smirked, turning to her and giving her a mischievous wink.  
Aoru couldn't help but smile. This man reminded her a little of the sun. His chackra gave off a powerful but warm and reassuring light. And beside… she was one of the few people - besides her family, Rekien-senpai and Ruka-senpai, of course - to stand up for her and show her friendship.

They arrived at the Uchiha district and the sun was starting to fall. Members of the clan who were about to return home were astonished to see Minato here, but bowed respectfully as he passed and greeted him with "Hokage-sama". Konoha's master would answer them with smiles and hand signs. Then, when they noticed Aoru, some Uchiha clapped their hands against their foreheads in exasperation while the dark looks of others hardened as if to say "What have you done this time ?!" and the little girl just shuddered .  
Finally they arrived in front of the main house. As they entered, they were surprised to find Itachi reading on the porch.

-What are you doing here, Itachi ?! Aoru exclaimed.  
-I was waiting for you to come home. His cousin replied in his monotonous voice, raising his head.  
Unlike Aoru, his dark eyes shone no light and his expression was melancholy, bordering on depression. Aoru still didn't understand how Fugaku - smart as he was - had imagined that taking his 4-year-old son to a battlefield where he nearly had his throat cut was a good idea. Nor why Mikoto, as a loving and protective mother had let him do it. Aoru had known war too. And her share of suffering that she brought including the death of her mother and her aunt had marked her forever. This did not mean that she had become depressed.

Minato cleared his throat, attracting the attention of the two children. Surprise flashed on Itachi's face.

\- Hokage-sama? He said bowing.

\- Hello Itachi, I came to talk to your parents. Smiled the hokage.

The little boy glared at his cousin and she just rolled her eyes.

-They are both in the living room.

Minato nodded and entered the mansion with the two children. Fugaku and Mikoto widened their eyes when they saw him.  
\- Hokage-sama? Welcome. Fugaku said, while bowing. Mikoto followed suit.

-Fugaku-san, Mikoto-san. Minato replied respectfully. then he put a hand on Aoru's shoulder. I bring you a little runaway.

-Hey! I did not run away! Aunt Mikoto knew I was out. Protested the little girl.  
-Aoru .... began Mikoto reproachfully.

\- Whatever she's done again , I apologize. Fugaku sighed, more bored than anything else.

\- No, she didn't do anything wrong, just an argument with the villagers who harassed her. Minato explained. I got there in time to prevent it from escalating.

-They insulted you again ?! This time, that's enough! I'm going ... Mikoto said , indignantly .  
-Don't worry Aunt Mikoto. The hokage put them back in their place. Aoru interrupted.

Her aunt relaxed.

\- In that case, thank you, Hokage-sama. She smiles.

\- You're welcome . I'll go home. Mikoto-san, Kushina send her greetings . She said to not forget your date tomorrow.  
\- Ah yes ! Give her the courtesy.

\- Fugaku-san. Itachi. Greeted the hokage, ruffling the boy's hair.

\- Hokage-sama. The father and the son replied.

The blond turned his back on the family to leave then stopped and turned to Aoru:

\- by the way Aoru, if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to come and see me in my office!

The girl smiled as the blond haired man disappeared.  
\- Let's have dinner . I think Aoru has a lot explaination to do . Said Fugaku .  
Aoru sighed . It was going to be a long evening .


	7. Danzo first attack and Shiro comeback !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoru has been living in Konoha for almost a year now . And thought the villagers still dislike her , they at least stop bully her .   
> She lives quite happy with her new family and Minato's friendship . However , since a while , her special eyes activate without her consent more and more , creating new gossips in the village . And this attire the attention of a certain crippled maniac wanting those eyes for himself .

Uchiha clan training ground :

Aoru hissed in frustration as her leg connected with Itachi's . Just like her , her cousin was very talented and she had trouble knocking him down .

Standing aside , Rekien and Ruka were watching their spar , their faces emotionless . At first , Aoru was training with them alone , to perfect her skills with the tanto they offered her , but then , Itachi had joined them , wanting to learn new stuff too . So the two adults switched from kenjutsu to taijutsu . 

The little girl pushed Itachi away and this one rushed toward her again . Suddently , Aoru's sharingan blossomed , turning into the black flower petals pattern and ... Everything seemed to freeze around her . It was as if time itself had stopped . Itachi was frozen into his racing stand and Aoru didn't understand . But her interior voice told her she had to strike . Right now . And so she did . She rushed toward her cousin and it was as if time moved again . Itachi blinked , surprised by his cousin sudden proximity with him . 

He tried to avoid Aoru's kick . Too late : The girl's foot connected with his face with such force , that it sent him rolling on the ground .

\- Itachi ! Screamed Ruka , running toward the little boy . 

\- Fucking hell , what happened ?! Rekien exclamed , imitating her . 

He did not understand . One moment Itachi was about to kick his cousin and just the moment after , as if time has skipped a beat , he was the one on the ground . 

Itachi sat up with Ruka's help , coughing a little . Rekien saw Aoru join them , worry written all over her face .

-Itachi ! Are you alright ?! Did I hurt you ? I didn't meant to ! Panicked the little girl .

\- No , I'm okay Aoru . More surprise that harm . Said Itachi with a reassuring smile .

\- Kid , your eyes ... Whispered Ruka , noticing the sharingan pattern . 

_" could it be ?"_ She thought .

But Aoru blinked with confusion and her eyes turned back to their ink color . 

Ruka shook her head . _" Must be my imagination ._ " It couldn't be the mangekyo sharingan . It just couldn't . The girl was 4 ! 

But , just as her eyes got back to normal , Aoru felt weak , as if her chackra had been gone in one swoop , and her legs gave in . Rekien caught her .

\- Woa ! Are you alright , kid ? 

She nodded and he asked :

\- How did you do that ?

\- I ... I don't know . It was ... Instinct . She admitted . 

And it was the truth . When time had seemed to freeze , her body had almost acted on his own . 

Rekien furrowed his brows :

\- You're lucky , then . 

\- Allright , I think it's enough for today . Let's get you two back home . Ruka interjected , helping Itachi on his feet .

She let the two children pass her but stopped her partner by grabbing his arm .

\- Ruka ? He said , raising an eyebrow . 

\- We 'll have to talk to Fugaku-sama , Rekien ... I- I think that .. for a moment ... Aoru activated her mangekyo Sharing . 

Rekien's eyes widen in shock. 

\- Don't be ridiculous Ruka ! She's ... She's a little kid ! He hissed . 

\- I saw her sharingan ! And it wasn't a regular pattern ! His partner hissed back . 

Rekien stayed silent for a moment . He knew Ruka at heart . They fought side by side so many times that they could have a conversation just by eye contact . And when she say something with so much conviction , then ... Ruka wasn't crazy but ... He shot a look at his protegée that was walking with her cousin some meters ahead . She was only 4 year old . And such power required such a price .... She was too young for this ! 

War was really hell . First Shisui Uchiha and now Aoru ?! This wasn't fair . They were CHILDREN for Kami's sake !

\- You know how crazy this sound , right ? Fugaku-sama will never believe it . He whispered . 

\- Believe it or not is up to him . But he is her uncle , he has a right to know .

They entered the Uchiha head house .

\- We're back kaa-san/aunt mikoto ! The two children screamed .

The beautiful woman appeared in the door , weeping her hands .

Mikoto was 3 Month pregnant . It has been a new that had has suprise her son and niece at first but now they were rather happy . Itachi even wished for the baby to be a boy !

\- Welcome home dears . You're just in time for lunch . She said with a kind smile .

\- Cool ! Come on Itachi ! Aoru beamed , taking her cousin hand and dragging him along . 

The three adults let out an amused chuckle . 

\- You've got yourself a living little one , Mikoto-san . Pray Kami the new one will be as calm as his brother . Smiled Ruka . 

\- Hello Ruka-san , Rekien-san ! Well , it is warming to have livy kids . Replied Mikoto . Will you have lunch with us ? I've made enough food .

\- Ah , thank you Mikoto-san but we can't . We just came to drop the kids by before heading to the police headquarter . Rekien refused kindly .

\- By the way , is Fugaku-sama here ? There's something we need to talk with him . Asked Ruka . 

\- Oh . Yes He's in his office , upstairs . Nothing to worry for , I hope ? Blinked Mikoto .

\- No . Just routine work stuff , Mikoto-san . Lied Rekien . 

With that they diseapeared upstair . Aoru get up from her sit to follow them . She wasn't dumb nor naive . She had saw the strange behavior of her teachers since the end of the training . She had catch their whispiring all the way back home and their anxious faces . And she bet that it had something to do with her spar with Itachi .

" _kid ... your eyes " Ruka had said , shocked ._

What ? Her eyes what ? 

\- What are doing , Aoru ? Asked Mikoto .

\- Oh , hum ... I forgot something in my room , I'll be right back ! stammered the little girl . 

And before her aunt could protest , she ran upstair . Fortunatly , her bedroom was just beside her uncle 's office . Luck was really an ironic bastard . She put her ear on the wall .

-This is ridiculous . Do you hear what you're saying ?! Fugaku scoffed .

\- But Fugaku-sama , it's true . I saw it it was the mangekyo ! Ruka's voice protested .

\- Fugaku-sama , I won't lie . I didn't see Aoru's sharingan , but after the spar , her chackra was almost completly drained . She almost faint in my arms . And I trust Ruka's judgment . Rekien intervened .

\- Think about it , Fugaku-sama . Aoru isn't the only child in the clan to have awaken the Mangekyo sharingan . Ruka Insisted .

\- Shisui Uchiha is 7 years old and a prodigy . Aoru is a 4 years old toddler ! retorded Fugaku .

" _Mangekyo sharingan ? What the hell is this ? Why does Fugaku sound so incredulous ? And why do Rekien-senpai and Ruka-senpai think I have it ?_ " Thought Aoru .

And then something hit her . Could they be talking about her special eyes ? The ones allowing her to see and hear everything ? Her mind went back to what happened during the training . Could it be another ability of it ? Rekien's voice cut her from her thought :

\- And yet , she has the sharingan .

\- You know very well how the awakening of the sharingan work Rekien . Don't make yourself a fool that you aren't . And it's impossible to awake both the mangekyo and the sharingan at the same time . 

\- Our point is , that Aoru is a prodigy too . We told you all she did on our journey from Yugakure until here , sir . Ruka cut .

\- Fine . Let say you're right Ruka . Sighted Fugaku after a small silence . What pattern did you saw ?

\- Black-black p-petal fl-flowers ... It was black petals flower pattern ... sir . Sttamered the woman . And Aoru could swear that her voice was trembling with fear .

A stunned , horrified silence ensued .

\- What ?! You mean ... Like the one of Mara Uchiha ?! Impossible ! Gasped Rekien . 

\- I know what I saw , Rekien ! Spat Ruka .

\- Fugaku-sama ... sir ...

\- No word of this discussion , will leave this room . Ordered Fugaku in a white voice , and Aoru shuddered becaus eshe could almost see the scared expression on the usually stoic face of her uncle . If this is true ... Then we will have to keep a close eye on my niece . We have to keep this away from her until she's old enough .

\- Yes sir .

The little girl had heard enough , she left her room and rushed downstair ., a hundred questions plaging her mind . Who the hell was Mara Uchiha ? What did she had to do with her " mangekyo sharingan " and above all , why had her uncle and teachers sound so goddamn terrified ? 

\- What took you so long , I was starting to worry ! Said Mikoto when her niece joined them in the kitchen .

\- Sorry aunt Mikoto ... The thing that was looking for was hard to find . Said Aoru . " _And I would rather not find it at all , now ."_

\- Are you allright Aoru ? You look pale . Asked Itachi , stting across her .

\- No , I'm fine ! 

-You sure ? Insisted her cousin , his black eyes concerned .

\- Yeah , yeah , really ! Aoru assured , forcing a smile on her face . 

On the same time , a little outside konoha :

A man in ANBU gear entered a secret underground hideout . After walking in tunnels he arrived before an office where two ANBU guards were posted . Reconizing their partner , the guards let the ANBU pass . He opened the door and kneeled before an old man that was sitting behind the desk of the dark room . He was mostly crippled : his right arm and eye covered in bandages . He had dark hair and his unique , visible eye was of shade of gold . He had a stoic face .

\- Report . the man said in a monotonous voice .

\- As you have said , the girl had the mangekyo sharingan of Mara Uchiha . It activated when she was training . It was for brief couple of minutes , but I saw it clearly : a black petals flower pattern . Sait the ANBU in a robotic voice . 

\- Perfect . I know that the girl will meet Minato today . Prepare your team and make sure she never get to him . Ordered the old man . 

\- Yes , Danzo-sama . Said the ANBU before diseappearing . 

Danzo leaned against his chair , frowning . To think that Mara Uchiha's powers were between the hands of a weak pathetic toddler ... What a waiste . But not for long . Because , after tonight , the girl's mangekyo sharingan would be his . He couldn't let this key to peace rest in the Uchiha Clan's hands , they would just turn it into a power of mass destruction just like Mara Uchiha did . He was the only one who could use this power to archieve peace . He knew it .

A few hours later :

As the sun started to diseapear , Aoru rushed in the streets of the village . Minato had asked her to visit him in his office , to show her a unique jutsu he had created , but she had been so bothered by what happened earlier that she completly forgot it ! 

\- What a fucking idiot I am ! She cursed in loud voice . I really hope Minato is still in his office ! 

The village was almost desert and silent . Aoru was about to turn to get out of the small dark street when 5or 6 ANBu corned her . Her black eyes widened .

" _What the hell ?! What do they want ?!"Their chackras are so sinister ... "_

\- Hello guys . Hum ... sorry , but I'm kinda in rush here . So , exept if it's Minato who sent you to pick me up , I woul like to pass . She said with false sweet smile . 

The men didn't budge nor said anything . Those gloomy guys were starting to freaking her out . 

\- Didn't you hear me ?! Out of my way ! She screamed lanching herself at them , her sharingan activating instinctively . 

One of the ANBU Caught her wrist while she tried to punch him . 

\- Let go of me you creep ! 

The Anbu just twisted her wrist making her scream in pain . Another Anbu tried to knock her out by smashing her head with a footkick but she evaded it thanks to her sharingan , making him knock out his partner instead . Just as she touched the ground , the little girl kicked him violently away from her making him slam in a wall . However another ANBU knee-kicked her in the stomach . Aoru gasped as the air quit her lungs , her eyes widening in pain . Then the others pinned her to the ground, planting kunai in her shoulders . Aoru screamed as she teared up . Her sharingans faded . 

The ANBU who were knocked out , slowly got up .

\- Don't worry . Danzo-sama will make good use of your eyes . 

Aoru blood froze . Danzo ? Wasn't that one of the advisers? Yes . And it was one that her clan , especially her uncle and aunt , didn't trust at all . Since when did the ANBU obeyed HIM ?! Frozen in fear , weakened and on the verge of passing out from the pain of her injuries , the little girl could only watch helpless as the ANBU who just spoke up went for her eyes . But then a shuriken appeared , planting right into his jugular . The man made strangled sounds as blood splatted on Aoru's face , before he dropped dead on the ground .

The others ANBU gasped in shock and started to look around .

\- Who did this ?! Show yourself , coward ! 

\- Me . And , me ? A coward ? I'm not the one trying to gouge out the eyes of a helpless 4 years old , toddler . Said an icy , masculine voice . 

Aoru's heart skipped a beat . That voice ... Could it really be ?

She and the ANBU turned their head toward the man . Aoru's heart beated faster as she reconized him . This voice , this emotioneless handsome face , thouse freezing black eyes ... She would have reconized them anywhere , anytime ... Despise having seeing them only once . 

\- Who the hell are you ?! Asked one of the ANBU .

\- No one of your bisness . After all , dead people don't need to know anything , do they . the man snarled icily . 

And he charged at the assassins . Everything happened so fast that Aoru's brain decoded the action with a few seconds late . She vaguely heard bones going snap , snap , snap . In a blink of an eye , her saviour took down all the elite assassins . He took his katana out and made few sign .

\- Fire style , ninpo : Phoenix blazing wing . He said , swayging his flaming katana , causing a shock wave of fire turning every ANBU - exept one - into ash . 

\- You-you son of a bitch ! Exclamed the survivor . 

But before he could do anything , the man put his katana under his throat .

\- Go . He said simply .

-W-What ? Gasped the ANBU . 

\- Go back to your crippled master like the lapdog you are , and tell him that Aoru Uchiha is very touched by his proposition , but that she prefer to keep her eyes for herself . Ordered the man , ironically . Then he tightened his grip on his weapon and added deadly cold : and that if he ever try to lay one of his filthy hand on her again , he will have to deal with Shiro Uchiha . Now , go . 

The ANBU trembled , nodded in fear , before teleporting away . Then the man approached Aoru , who had stayed silent all over the ovewhelming event , trying to not pass out , the flames of the fire revealing the face that the little girl had reconized even in the dark : Shiro .

\- And here I thought that , once you would be in the village , I will stop bother about you . You're definetly born to get me into trouble ... Aoru . He sighted coldly . 

\- Father ... She whispered , her sight blurring before succombing to darkness . 


	8. Shiro's threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro made an unexpected comeback and saved Aoru from Danzo's claws .  
> However , he's not please to have to show up in Konoha again , and decide to pay Minato a little visit .

Konoha , Hokage's office :

It was late and Minato sighed . Aoru didn't come by . The girl was quite a light head , so he didn't ressent her . Just as he was getting up from his chair to get home , he felt a chackra signature . A strong one , vaguely familiar . The young hokage took a kunai and stood in a fighting stance , ready to give the unexpected visitor the welcome he deserved .  
All for his jaw to drop open and his hand to go numb , dropping the weapon when he saw who it was . 

\- Shiro ?! He gasped , shock written on his face , his blue eyes widen in disbelief .  
\- Well , hello there old friend . Answered the Uchiha , impassible .

As if it was normal for him to be here . As if he hadn't just diseapeared from the surface of the earth for almost a year . As if he wasn't holding an unconscious little girl in his arms .  
Wait ... What ?!  
\- Aoru ?! What the hell happened ?! Why are you here Shiro ?! How the hell are you here ?! Exclaimed Minato walking toward them .  
\- Get a hold on yourself , Minato ! You're not a kid anymore . Hissed his friend , coldly .

Shiro put his daughter on the couch of the office before turning toward Minato   
\- So , hokage , huh ? Seem like congratulations are in order . I hope you offer the ambassadors a better welcome because honestly , this one sucks .  
Minato shook his head , incredulous .

\- Are you fucking kidding me ?! You just pop out of the blue after being M.I.A for almost a year , and you were expecting a warm welcome ?! He said . You're alive ... You're really are alive .  
\- Yeah , captain obvious . Did you became retarded or something ? Did you think I was going to be killed by weaklings ? Retorted Shiro , rolling his black eyes .  
\- What the fucking hell is wrong with you ?! Why didn't you came back ?! Do you know how destrozed Mikoto-san was ?! Hissed Minato .  
Shiro's face darkened .

\- Don't even try to use her against me Minato . Or Hokage or not , friends or not , I will fucking weep the floor with you .  
\- You're welcome to try . Said the Hokage coldly . What the hell happened ? And what are you doing here with Aoru ?!  
\- I've got injured , just after I gave my team to take Aoru with them . I was saved by a village in the Land of the Valley . Explained Shiro calmly .  
\- You were ? What village ? How long did you stayed there ? Asked Minato .  
\- not your concern . I was healed in a week . Then I stayed there .

The last words felt like a kick in the guts for Minato .  
\- So , you didn't planned on coming back , then . He understood .  
\- No . Affirmed Shiro , emotionless .

A small silence fell on the office . Minato couldn't believe that Shiro just throw his life , his family , his clan , his village away like that . He had always been selfish bastard kind of guy but still . Thought he would never admit it , Shiro CARED about others . Especially his younger sister .  
\- So , you deserted . Minato summered , trying to not sound bitter .

\- I guess . Shiro admitted , shrugging his shoulders .  
\- Why ? Sighed Minato , wanting to get to the bottom of it .

Surprisingly , a small , cold , smirk curved Shiro's lips .  
\- There's the one million question . Simple : I'm not interested in fighting and bleeding for an ungrateful corrupted dictatorship as this village , anymore . He said icily , his dark eyes like forteress of iron .  
\- What ?! How dare you ?! Konoha's not corrupted ! Screamed Minato .  
Shiro raised an eyebrow , looking slightly amused , thought his eyes were still lethal cold .

\- No ? Tell me Minato , how did the election between you and Fugaku go ? Tight ?  
\- Shiro ...  
\- Ah yeah , true . No election , since the second Hokage decided that democracy was useless as long as their successors bore the " Will of Fire " Senju's crap . His friend chuckled darkly .  
Minato opened his mouth to say something , anything to counter attack but Shiro cut him off :

\- Never mind that , now . Call me nostalgic but I entered the village , to make sure the girl was adapting . All of this to find Danzo's goon trying to kill her .  
\- What ? Minato gasped .  
Danzo's ANBU attacked Aoru and tried to kill her ?! How the hell did Shiro knew about the elder's ROOT ANBU .  
\- I have my ways . Said Shiro as if was reading his mind . I'm really resourcefull .

Shiro approached him , suddently menacing :  
\- I hope you won't be as useless as the Old Man Third when it comes to the three old geezers . Get them under control , Minato . Or I will .  
\- Are you threatening me ? Asked Minato , coldly .  
\- I'm making you a promise . 

Minato shot a look at Aoru , still uncouscious . The elders had always made him feel uneasy . Especially when it come to the Uchiha clan . But to think , Danzo would sink low enough to attack a toddler ... Shiro might be a desertor now , but he was still his friend and he wasn't a liar . Minato trust him a thousand time moire than the three elders . If he said that Danzo tried to kill his daughter than , it was true . What other reason would he have pop in the office with the injuried kid if not ? 

\- You saved her . Minato pointed out .  
\- Yes . Shiro sighed , sounding cold and exasperated by the dumb constatation .  
\- She told me what happened . When she met you . Said Minato .  
Shiro tensed briefly before regaining his composture .

\- Then what ? He asked , shrugging his shoulders .  
\- Don't give me that crap . What the fuck were you thinking ?! Minato growled . " If you were even thinking at all ." He added in his head .  
\- I never wanted to have a kid . I'm not feat to be a father . I'm better without her and she is without me even more . Answered Shiro crossing his arms over his chest .  
\- And yet you saved her . His blond friend insisted .  
\- Just because I never wanted her doesn't mean I want her dead . It doesn't matter that I didn't want her , she's here now . She's my daughter , wanting it or not .   
\- Fifteen years knowing each other . And I still don't get how that brain of your work . Sighed Minato shooking his head .  
\- Maybe you'll never will . Even I , don't get it . Retorted Shiro 

The Uchiha unfoalded his arms and walked toward Minato .  
\- Keep the old bastard away from her , Minato . I would hate have to be the one to kill you because something happened to her . He said extending his fist .  
\- Ah ! You ? Killing me ? As if . I won't go down easily . Scoffed Minato with a smile .

He bumped his fist against Shiro's .  
\- I promise . It was good to see you again , Shiro .


	9. Minato's jutsu : rasengan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Shiro's visit , Aoru wake up and minato can finally show her his new jutsu .

Shiro wasn't long gone , when Aoru finally woke up . Or , that's what Minato said . 

" So ... not a dream , then . " Think the little girl .   
Her father had really been here . And he saved her once again . She shuddered , remembering the events .  
\- They tried to kill me ... They were ANBU ... and they tried to kill me . She wispered .  
Minato'jaw clenched , and his blue eyes hardened . 

-I know . Shiro told me what happened . He said .  
\- Aren't the ANBU supposed to be the Hokage's personal guard ?! Why the hell those ones obeyed Danzo ?! Aoru exclamed .  
\- They are ... specials ANBU . They're not part of my Guards . It's a long story . Sighed Minato .  
Then he put his hands on her shoulders .

\- But hey , don't worry . They're definitly be punished . He assured .  
Aoru shot him a puzzled look . " Are you freakin' kidding me ?! Of course they have to be punished ! " She thought . They were talking about an assassination attempt for Kami's sake !   
Minato looked outside the window . It was night time . He sighed . He hadn't thought that the ... incident to be so long . He also knew how Mikoto could freak out when it comes to her son or niece diseapearance .   
\- So for this new jutsu , I guess I can pass , huh ? Said Aoru , bitter .  
\- No , it's fine . I'll just show you on our way back home . Come on . Smiled Minato , starting to walk toward the exit of his office . Aoru followed suit .

For a while , they walked in silence in the now deserted streets of the village . When they got close to Minato's home , they stopped and the young Hokage invocated a shadow clone . The clone started focusing chackra in the hands of the real Minato . Suddently , the wind blew more and more violently as the chackra got more focused . The two elements seemed to fuse , creating a blue orb . Aoru's black orbs widened in wonder at the sheer power she felt coming from the jutsu .   
Minato smiled proudly :  
\- It's called , the rasengan . It's a wind style jutsu .

His hands were shaking and the clone suddently diseapeared . And then it was the turn of the blue orb itself .   
\- As you can see , it's not perfect . But once it will be , I have no doubt that it will be a masterclass !  
\- How did you come up with it ? Are you forced to create a shadow clone to perform the Rasengan ? Because it takes time . Asked Aoru .   
_ Li-like I said : It's not perfect , so yeah , for now , I have to use a shadow clone . But I'm working on it . And I created the rasengan basing on my studies of the Tailed-beasts bijuu's bomb . So you can say that it's a human version of the bijuu's bomb . Explained the young hokage .

The little gasped , her big black eyes amazed .  
\- This is so COOL ! You have to teach it to me ! Please Minato , please ! She begged ;  
\- Well , when you're older , why not ? I guess it will be easy with your sharingan to master it ! Deal ? Minato laughed at her eagerness , extending his palm .  
\- Deal ! Concluded Aoru , high-fiving him . 

They walked over Minato's home .  
\- Kushina ? Minato called .  
Kushina uzumaki , was Minato's wife . She was a pretty , sweet yet tempered woman . With long , bright red hair and blue-grey eyes . Aoru met her the day Mikoto had an apointment with the doctor . it was also the day Itachi and her learned that she was pregnant .   
The young woman appeared in the door of the living-room . She seemed worried , but she brightened when she saw them .

-Minato ! Aoru ! Thank Kami , you're here , dattebane ! Kushina exclamed , throwing herself in Minato's arms .   
Aoru never understood what " dattebane " was supposed to mean . If it ever had a meaning at all .   
\- Aoru ?! Aoru is here ?! Asked a new voice .

And Aoru winced in reconizing her aunt's voice . This wasn't good .   
\- Yes ! come Miko-chan ! Said Kushina . 

No need to ask twice . The Uchiha woman stormed off the living-room , her eyes red and wide in worry , and Aoru couldn't help but ask herself if Mikoto had been crying .  
\- Minato Namikaze and Aoru Uchiha ! What on earth were you thinking ?! She screamed .  
Yes . Sweet , calm , kind Mikoto actually screamed ; and Aoru froze out of shock .   
\- You said you would be gone for half an hour ! And you get back home at night time ?! No ... you didn't even get home ! Mikoto invectived the little girl . 

Minato watched as Aoru flinched and stood speechless in front of Mikoto's outburst . He knew that the woman was acting in anger and worry and didn't meant to frighten her niece but he understood the latter . Mikoto wasn't one to act like this . He sighed . He couldn't just tell what happened with the ROOT and her thought- dead brother , she would just freak out even more .   
\- Miko-chan , she's here now . Calm down , dattebane . Kushina tried to soothen her friend .  
\- Stay out of this , Shina-chan ! Retorted Mikoto . 

\- I'm sorry Mikoto-san , it's my fault . Intervened the Hokage . You know me , I sometime have a big mouth . I waisted the little time we had talking , instead of showing her my jutsu . He lied , smiling sheeply .   
Mikoto's black eyes hardened .  
\- Then , maybe I should stop trust you with my niece , Minato-kun .   
Ouch . Minato flinched .

\- Don't be like this , aunt Mikoto . Aoru finally said , rolling her eyes . Then she smiled :  
\- Minato's jutsu is awsome ! And like Kushina said , I'm here . Everything began fine and finished fine ! 

She briefly exchanged a glance with Minato , remembering what happened .   
\- It's Hokage-sama and Kushina-san for you , young lady . Mikoto frowned .  
Her niece shrugged her shoulders as to say :"yeah , yeah , whatever you say ."   
\- Well , I think we're done here . Let's get home , Aoru . Sighed Mikoto .

She took Kushina in a hug , that the pretty red head happily devolved .  
\- See you , Shina-chan . Mikoto smiled kindly .   
\- Later , Miko- chan . 

Then the uchiha bowed slightly to Minato .  
\- Good bye Minato-kun .   
-Mikoto-san . 

Then , the two Uchiha leaved the couple house and walked silently under the starry night . Mikoto was still slightly angry and Aoru deep in her thoughts with all the shit that happenned .   
\- Uncle Fugaku and Itachi are going to be mad at me for making them worry , right ? Said Aoru , finally breaking the tensed silence .   
\- Take a good guess , genius . Scoffed her aunt .

The little girl just sighed again . Another long night was waiting her .


	10. Birth and meeting with Shisui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoru and her cousin are 5 years old now , and they're about to greet the youngest child of Fugaku and Mikoto .  
> Minato and Kushina , are also on the verge of becoming parents for the first time .   
> During a trainig session in the forest , Aoru and Itachi meet a young boy who will become one of the few persons Aoru would call a friend .

Konoha hospital , 23 th July :

The cries of a baby echoed in the room and hall . It has been a quite easy delivery for Mikoto and the baby was a boy , just like Itachi had wanted . When Aoru , her cousin and Fugaku entered the room , Mikoto turned tired black eyes toward them and yet she had a sweet smile and she was radiating with joy . Fugaku looked at his newborn son with a rare proud and happy smirk . Itachi looked at the baby as if he was hypnotized but Aoru wrinkled her nose an resisted the urge to cover her ears . The brat sure had strong lungs .   
\- Get closer Itachi , sweetheart . This is your baby brother . Encouraged Mikoto . 

The little boy approached carefully and poked his brother cheek with a kind smile . And for the first time , Aoru saw a light in his black eyes . As if his touch was magic , the baby stopped crying and made a joyful sound .   
-You're going to be a wonderful brother , Itachi . Smiled Mikoto . Aoru , come close . Do you want to hold him ?   
\- Me ?! I better not ! Exclaimed the little girl but getting to Itachi's side anyway .

The last thing she wanted was to drop the baby boy while carrying him around . She studied the baby . He already had short black hair on the head , and his chubby cheeks were pinky . He was so small .  
\- What is his name ? Aoru asked , fascinated by the little creature just as her cousin .   
\- I have thought about it long . And I decided it will be "Sasuke " . Her uncle answered .  
Mikoto raised an eyebrow , surprised :  
\- Sasuke ?! But that is ...  
-Lord Third's father name , yes . I already asked his permission and he gave his blessing . Said Fugaku . 

With a warm smile , he took the baby in his arm and lifted him in the air .  
-We'll raise him to live up to his name ! He laughed .   
Aoru blinked . Her stoic uncle , actually laughed . She shot a look at Itachi who seemed slightly down . " Odd" She thought .   
Then she looked again at the baby . it wasn't a girl as she wanted , but , never mind .   
\- Sasuke Uchiha , huh ? I like that ! She finally said with a smile .

Some days later , in Konoha :

Aoru was walking near a square with Itachi . They were going in the forest to train in shurikenjutsu . Aoru loved Shurikenjutsu and Kenjutsu and to be honest , she was quite sure that thouse arts were made for her . She loved train with Rekien and Ruka but when it come to shurikenjutsu , she prefered to train with her cousin . In the square , she spoted a young girl of their age , with long dark brown hair attached in ponytail and black eyes . Aoru raised an eyebrow , seeing the uchiha clan symbol on the back of her shirt . She was playing with a group of boys . The girl turned to them and smiled :

\- Hey , do you wanna play with us ?   
Itachi looked at them , and Aoru and him shared a look . The little girl just shrugged .  
\- No , thank . Whispered Itachi .  
And he passed his way , followed by Aoru . She heards the kids shooting insults at them but she ignored it . Until the pricks started lauching rocks at them . she clunched her fist but Itachi put a soft hand on her . The little boy catched one of the flying rocks and launched it back , knocking all the rocks off , living the bullies in a stunned silence .

\- Tch . What a show off . Smirked Aoru , rolling her eyes .  
Her cousin just smiled back .

In the forest :  
It was their favorite spot to train . The geology of the clearing was perfect for shurikenjutsu practice . Aoru launched the shuriken in the targets , fixed on the trees all around .  
The little girl hissed in frustration .   
\- You're too good for me , Itachi . She said .  
\- Well , you're stronger then me in Taijutsu and kenjutsu . Itachi pointed out .  
\- Wow ! If I may , you two kids are really impressives ! Exclaimed a new voice . 

Aoru gasped and turned around . A young boy , older than them , joined them . Aoru never saw him , but he was clearly an Uchiha . He wore the standar High-collar dark shirt of the clan . He was handsome and had big pretty black eyes , well-definited eyelashes and messy , slight curly jet black hair . But what caught Aoru interest was that he was wearing a ninja forehead protector .   
\- who are you ? Asked Itachi .  
\- I'm Shisui Uchiha . Said the young boy with a friendly and kind smile .  
\- I'm Aoru Uchiha . An this is ... Started Aoru .  
\- I know . You're the captain's kid and niece . Cuted Shisui .

Aoru raised an eyebrow . This guy seemed to know a lot .   
\- The two of you are pretty good . Do you mind if I train with you ? Asked Shisui .

Itachi and Aoru looked at each other , surprised . They weren't used to kids wanting to spend time with them . But here was Shisui , who they didn't even knew .He was warm , friendly and Aoru could see a glim of mischief in his eyes . Maybe not all Uchiha were damned to be aloof jerks after all . 

\- You're a genin ? How old are you ? Asked Itachi to the older boy .  
\- Yes ! I graduated during the war . I'm 8 years old and I will take the chuunin exam in a few months . Said Shisui with a shy smile .  
\- You're kidding ! Aoru gasped , blinking .   
\- Nope . You can ask the captain if you want . All adults in the clan know me . Retorted Shisui . 

Embarassed by the look of wonder of the younger kids , Shisui changed the topic :  
\- So , training ?


	11. Birth and deaths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 th October , Minato's baby is finally going to born . However , darkness is lurking and wait to strike .  
> Or how all hell broke lose and Aoru live her third trauma in 5 years .

10 th October :  
Aoru cooed quietly at baby Sasuke, earning a smile from him . He was so adorable . The 3 months have passed in a blink of an eye and yet , Aoru felt as if Sasuke has always been here . Itachi entered the kitchen where his mother , cousin and brother where . He sat at Aoru'side , his black eyes soft as he looked at his baby brother . With a loving smile , he extended his finger toward his baby brother . Sasuke giggled happily , seeing his brother and took his finger .   
Aoru couldn't help but feel a little jealous of the bond between the two boys . Itachi payed most attention to Sasuke .

\- Kaa-san ... Is Yondaime-sama going to have a baby too ? Asked Itachi .  
\- yes . I wonder what it will be . Said Mikoto happily while washing dishes .  
\- I already know . Minato and Kushina said it would be a boy . They even have a name for him . Scoffed Aoru .

Really , she and her aunt had just met Kushina before getting home the very morning .   
\- Aoru , how many times will I have to tell you ? It's Hokage-sama and Kushina-san for you . And we can't know for sure what the baby will be until it's born . Sighed Mikoto .

Her niece holded her tongue but there was no way she would adress Minato and Kushina as Mikoto wanted . Her two friends had allowed Aoru to call them as she wanted and even if they hadn't , the little girl was too much of a rebel and irrespectful to give up . The fact that she called Rekien and Ruka " Senpai" was nothing short than a miracle .   
Mikoto turned toward the two children , whiping her hands .  
\- I have to get out , so go on and have dinner , everything is in the fridge . She said kindly . Fugaku is at a meeting , could you two watch over Sasuke ? is it okay to be alone for a part of the evening .  
\- Sure , aunt Mikoto . Aoru muttered .

She and Itachi were busy playing with the baby .

A few hours later :

The little girl closed her big black eyes , enjoying the silence and cool air of the night . She was with Itachi , sitting on the wooden porch of the house . Itachi was holding a peaceful sleeping Sasuke in his arms . Then ... She felt a chill running along her spin . Then she opened her eyes , revealing her sharingan . Something was wrong .

\- Did you feel that too , Aoru ? What was it ? Said Itachi .  
\- How should I know . Retorted the young girl .  
Whatever it was , she had a bad feeling about it . It was a feeling of death . She was brought back to reality when Sasuke started crying , disturbed . Itachi smiled softly :  
\- It's okay Sasuke . Your big brother is here to protect you , no matter what .  
As if his words were magic , the baby stopped . Aoru got up .

\- I have a bad feeling Itachi . Let's get back inside ...  
That's when all hell broke loose . The ground , the house and probably the whole damned district had been shaken up by a terrible roar that threatened to burst her eardrums .   
Then she heared the smash , the bangs , people screaming in pure fear and horror .

\- What the bloody hell is happening ?! Asked Aoru .  
\- I don't know ! Come on , we have to leave the house ! Said Itachi , taking her hands .

The two kids ran outside the house , holding a freaken out Sasuke . They stumbled at each steps because of the shaking ground . The village was thrown into utter chaos , half destroyed , houses literally flying , crushing people . Even during the war , Aoru never saw such carnage . Itachi was still trying to calm his baby brother . Where were Fugaku and Mikoto ? What the hell was happening ?! Suddenly , her special eyes - How did Fugaku , Rekien and Ruka called it ? The mangekyo sharingan ?- activited . The black petals flowers allowing her to see and hear what happened . What she saw made her froze in shock . There was a giant orange nine tailed fox fighting the shinobi of the Hidden leaf , destroying everything in it's path . And among the shinobi that were fighting were ... Minato ! Kushina ! And they were in bad shape .  
Just as quicky as it came , her sharingan vanished .  
\- Aoru ! What's wrong ?! Asked Itachi alarmed when he saw her legs threatening to give away . but just as he was going to reach out to her , a panicked crowd separated them . Aoru gasped , trying to fight her way back to her cousins .

\- Itachi ! Itachi where are you ?! She screamed , desesperatly .   
But they were too far from eachother now : the crowd had dispersed , but Itachi was nowhere to be seen . A shadow fell on her and the little girl turn around just in time to see a huge wall ready to crush her . She froze , unable to react .  
\- Watch out ! Screamed a young voice .  
Said voice belonged to a young boy , with short , messy curly black hair , woring the usual Uchiha shirt , but today it was of a navy blue color . The boy teleported in front of Aoru and smashed the wall into pieces .

\- Thank- Thank you Shisui ! Aoru stammered , shocke . If her friend hadn't been here , she would have been a goner .  
The older Uchiha turn to her .  
\- What are doing all alone , Aoru ?! Where's Itachi ?! he asked .   
-I - I don't know . We were separated by the crowd . Admited Aoru .  
\- Okay ... Listen to me now . We need to go to the shielter . I'm sure we will find him there . Said Shisui taking her hand .  
He started dragging her along but she resisted , remembering Minato and Kushina .   
\- No , wait ! The Fox , I have to ...! She protested .  
\- Are you crazy ?! There's no way in hell I'm going to let you anywhere near that monster ! Let's go ! Ordered Shisui .  
-But ...  
\- But nothing ! Let's go Aoru ! Her friend insisted .   
He ran dragging Aoru along forcefully , while she helplessly looked over her shoulder .  
They ran until they saw a buch of Uchiha officers and Fugaku , her uncle's eyes widened when they saw her .

\- Aoru . Thank Kami , you're allright . I was worried when Itachi told me he lost you . He said .   
His tone was so calm , his face so composed , he was so ... Fugaku .  
\- You saw Itachi , uncle ?! Where is he ?!   
\- At the shielter , and you're going to go straight there too ! Answered Fugaku . He turned to Shisui . You know where it is , right Shisui ?  
\- Yes , Fugaku-sama . Come on Aoru . Sighed Shisui , relieved to hear that Itachi was fine . 

they ran toward the shielter and entered . Thousands of civilian were there , set in a stoned silence , only interrupted by the chaos upstair and by small baby whimpers . Aoru's black eyes widen . Baby's whimpers ? She scanned the crowd , hopefull .   
-Aoru ! Shisui ! Called Itachi's voice .   
\- Itachi , sasuke ! Exclaimed the young girl , with a happy smile .  
Her cousins were sitting in the middle of the room , with a young dark browned hair girl with black eyes . Shisui and her made their way in the crowd to join her cousin .   
-You're allright . Whispered Itachi , relieved .   
Aoru nodded . Her eyes paused on the girl and her face slapped her with reconization . 

\- You . You're the girl of the park .   
\- I'm Izumi Uchiha . She said kindly .  
\- Aoru Uchiha . I'm Itachi's cousin .   
\- And I'm Shisui Uchiha . Nice to meet you Izumi . Smiled Shisui . 

A few days later :  
They were dead . Minato and Kushina were gone . Why ? This wasn't fair ! Why was it the people that didn't deserved to die that always did DIE ?!   
On top of that they left a baby behind them . She knew what it was to not have parents . Of course she was quite happy with her aunt and uncle . They were family . Her aunt was kind and loving but nothing could fill the void of her mother sent , her sweet embrace . And thought Shiro was an asshole , he still saved her twice . And she would always , deep down , long for his protection and presence .   
But Naruto was completly alone and will never get to know his amazing parents . Mikoto had taken Itachi and Sasuke to meet the baby . But Aoru hadn't want to go .  
She sobbed as images of Minato , his friendship popped into her mind .  
-Damn you Minato . Damn you . She whispered , her head in her arms , while sitting at her desk .


	12. 1 st October : Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It' s Aoru birthday . She is 7 years old . Rekien and Ruka have a special gift for her .

Uchiha clan new district , in the edge of konoha , 1 October :

RINGGG !   
\- Shut the hell up . hissed Aoru tiredly , smashing her alarm clock .   
She snuggled up herself in her blanket , closing her eyes , ready to go back to sleep . Of course , it was the time her annoying baby cousin choose to barge into her room .   
\- Nee-san ! Happy birthday ! Said the two years old Sasuke .   
Happy birthday ? It was 1 October already ? She was turning 7 today . She didn't care at that moment . All she wanted was to sleep . 

\- Go away , pipsqueak . She grumbled , showing him her back .   
\- But , you have to wake up , it's your birthday . said the little boy , with his trade mark pout .  
\- Look , Sasuke . I don't care , go annoy your brother .  
But the baby boy smirked . He start jumping on his cousin's bed , like crazy .

\- YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP ! KAA-SAN SAID YOU HAD TO WAKE UP ! He shouted .  
Aoru straightened up , her big black eyes wide in shock . Her light brown , wavy hair were longer and tangled .  
\- GOOD KAMI ! STOP THiS , PIPSQUEAK ! she ordered , gripping the little boy .   
He giggled . Aoru sighed and sit up .

\- What's happening here ? Asked Itachi , entering his cousin bedroom .  
Sasuke immediatly hugged him .   
\- Nii-san ! I woke nee-san up ! He said proudly .  
Itachi smiled lovingly and poked his brother forehead . Aoru never understood that gesture above being affectionate .  
-Well done , Sasuke . The older boy complimented . And Aoru didn't need to see Sasuke's face to know he was blushing .   
\- Happy birthday , Aoru . Itachi smiled .

\- Children ! If you're awake , hurry up and get downstair , there's a lot of things to do ! Called Mikoto .  
\- Yeah , well , it's a good thing birthday happens only once in the year . Grumbled Aoru , rubbing her tired eyes .  
\- Don't be a killing-joy . Itachi sighed .  
\- Well , at your next birthday I will make sure to wake you by transforming your bed into a trampoline , to see if you like it , oh great genius of this family . Spat the girl . Now , get out boys , the birthday girl has to prepare herself .   
Once alone , the young girl washed herself in her small bathroom . She watched her face in the mirror . Her eyes were still big , her eyeslashes still very long , but like Itachi the maturity in them weren't normal for her age . Theirs were broken eyes , having seen too much , too early in their short life . However , in contrast with her cousin's eyes that were still soft , kind and sad , Aoru's were lethal cold , hard like a fortress of black steel , like her father's . Snaping out of her thought , she start to comb her hair . Aoru wasn't a girly girl , but she still had to be proper . She tied her hair in two braids , pulled on black pants and a dark purple shirt with Uchiha clan,'s symbol on the back ; and left her room .   
She joined the family in the living room . 

\- Hi , aunt Mikoto , uncle Fugaku ! She said , sitting in her usual place , at Itachi's right .   
\- Hello Aoru , happy birthday . Mikoto smiled kindly .   
\- How do you like been 7 , Aoru ? Asked Fugaku with a small smirk .   
\- Say , nee-san . Are you a genin too , like nii-san ? Why don't you have a headband ? Sasuke piped up . 

Aoru stiffed , nerviously . Itachi had graduated from the ninja academy a few months ago at Seven , thought he hadn't awaken his sharingan yet . But Aoru ... Aoru hadn't joined the academy . For the simple reason that for her , konoha wasn't worth defending . The government preached peace and comradry when they branted one of their founding clan as traitors after the Nine-tails accident based on a FUCKING LEGEND about the sharingan , turn the people on them and let them bullied a citizen of said clan for being half stanger . Not to mention what they did to Naruto , the son of their " adored 4th hokage " . It was hypocrisy in it's purest form and it disgusted Aoru . This corrupted village could burn in hell for all she cared . But that didn't mean she didn't enjoy training with her cousin , friends and senpais . She shot a look at fugaku , her uncle was drinking his tea , hiding a scowl .   
She remembered that he hadn't take her decision very well . " What a waiste !" He had said . Because Aoru had great potential . She already had her sharingan , was a fast learner .   
She didn't like relying on ninjutsu , she prefered kenjutsu and shurikenjutsu , but had a very strong chackra and then ... there was Aoru's mangekyo ... Mara Uchiha's mangekyo .   
Thought , he decided to respect Aoru's choice , he still wasn't quiete over it , yet .

\- Nee-san ? Asked Sasuke , curious .  
\- I'm not a shinobi , pipsqueak . She finally answered .   
The little boy gasped , shocked .  
\- But , you're almost cooler then nii-san ! He protested .   
Aoru shrugged with a small smile . It wasn't for nothing that she called Sasuke , pipsqueak . She liked her baby cousin , she really did . With his immense innocence , his pureness was something she cherished dearly , on top of that he was already very smart and he adored her and Itachi . Of course , itachi would always be on top of his list , Aoru wasn't illusioned . But on the other hand , Sasuke was glue-sticked to them to the point of being very annoying for Aoru . She hadn't Itachi's patience and she wanted Sasuke to let them breath sometime . And ... she didn't know she felt some ... bitterness toward him without knowing why . Her family and Sasuke themself , didn't understand the sweetness mixed with exasperation that she had toward the youngest boy . 

A few hours later :   
\- HAPPY BIRTHDAY , AORU ! Wished everyone while the young girl blowed her candles .   
\- Congratulation , kid . Said Rekien with his signature smirk .   
\- Thanks senpai . Where are my gifts ? I want my gifts ! Said Aoru , almost jumping .  
\- Aoru , behave . Fugaku admonished .   
Shisui handed her two small package .   
\- It's from Izumi-chan and me . He said .   
Aoru smiled a little at the other girl , who returned it kind and shy . 

\- cool ! New equipment of shuriken and kunai ! Thanks guys .   
\- Our turn , kids . It's from Rekien and me . Said Ruka .  
She handed two packed cases .   
And stars illuminated the eyes of the young girl . The gift were two twin swords , quite shorts and sharps with two hooks on each blades . ( Author note : for the ones who are familiar with Boruto , Aoru's swords are like the ones of buntan in episode 30 ) .  
\- Swords ! True FUCKING SWORDS ! Aoru laughed .   
\- Aoru ! your langage ! Exclaimed Mikoto shocked .  
-You wanted to learn kenjutsu , didn't you kid ? You need to have swords for that . Smirked Rekien .   
\- You're the best , senpais !   
\- Aww Aoru , our poor feelings ! Mocked Shisui .  
Itachi gave him a small shoulder kick with a small smile .  
\- Listen , kid . A swordman always take good care of his sword . It's rule number one . Ruka warned with a smile .  
-I will , Ruka-senpai .


	13. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoru want to test her new swords . And then , why not learn some jutsu .

3 October :

When her new alarm clock rang in the morning , Aoru didn't smashed it this time . No she happily got up , already in shinning form . The swords gifted to her by Rekien and Ruka were in their cases , leaning against one of the walls . A big smile on her face , the little girl ran to her bathroom . Today , she was going to train with her new swords with her teachers . This was why she was so excited . She couldn't wait to learn to use her swords . Aoru took a quick shower , dressed up and ran downstair.

\- Good morning , Aunt Mikoto , Uncle Fugaku . She smirked , cheerful .  
Her aunt's eyes widened , while Fugaku raised an eyebrow .  
\- Good morning , dear . answered Mikoto .  
\- Good morning ... Did you fell from bed ? asked Fugaku .  
\- Very funny . Deadpanned the young girl , rolling her black eyes .

She sat in usual place and started to eat her breakfast .  
\- I woke early because , I'm gonna train to use my new swords with Rekien - senpai and Ruka-Senpai . Explained Aoru , between two bites .  
\- Don't speak while eating , Aoru . Admonished Mikoto , taking place at her husband side .  
her niece just drank her tea , innocently .

\- That's good . Rekien and Ruka are two of the best swordmen I know . Approved her aunt . And I saw a lot of them .  
\- Yes . Too bad Aoru won't truly use their teaching on the field . Said Fugaku .   
\- Fugaku ...  
-Cut if off already , uncle . Being a drama king won't change anything . Sighed Aoru , rolling her eyes .  
\- Aoru ! Watch out what you say , once and for all ! Scolded Mikoto .

Aoru switched the subject :  
\- Where's Itachi ?  
\- Already gone . He had a mission . Said Fugaku .  
\- Is pipsqueak still asleep ?  
\- Sasuke is still a 2 years old baby , of course he's still asleep . Sighed Mikoto . Are you done ? She asked as her niece got up from her seat .   
-Obviously . 

Mikoto ignored her comment and cleaned the table .  
\- Well , it's time for me to go too . I will see you , later . Greeted Fugaku getting up .   
\- Have a good day , dear . Mikoto wished kindly .   
Her husband smiled , very slightly as a thanks before walking out the room . Mikoto started washing the dishes . Aoru took her swords and started to walk away when her aunt stopped her :  
\- Wait , Aoru . Will you be back for lunch ?   
\- Hum ... probably not . Don't bother for me ! See you later aunt Mikoto ! Answered Aoru , ready to leave .  
\- Wait ! Take this bento then . Said Mikoto , handing her the package .  
\- Oh ... Thanks , Aunt Mikoto , you surely think about everything ! Blinked the young girl , taking the lunch .  
\- Have fun !

Aoru ran happily out of the house. She was so ecxited that she accidentally pushed some of her clansmates on her way . Ignoring their angry protestations , she finally reached the training ground . Rekien was already waiting for her , arms crossed on his chest . But Ruka wasn't anywhere to be seen .  
\- Hello , kid . I hope Fugaku-sama is grateful for me to have you start get over that bad morning habit of your . Mocked Rekien , with that smug uchiha smirk signature .  
\- Knock it off , Rekien-senpai . Hissed Aoru . Where is Ruka-senpai ?   
\- She will join us later . he answered .

It was his day-off as a police officer today . But it wasn't Ruka's . His partner had arranged to walk only half-day with their clan leader , but Aoru didn't need to know that .  
The swordman unsheated his katana and continued smirking .  
\- So , let's get down to buisness . He said .   
The smile Aoru gave him while unsheating the swords he and Ruka gifted her was brighter than even the sun . And it warmed Rekien's heart because apart of him , Ruka and Aoru's family , no one had the opportunity of seeing that softer side of the rebellous girl .

A few hours later :   
Aoru dropped on the grass , exhausted , while she and the two other Uchiha were about to have lunch .   
\- You're a fast learner , kid . Congratulated Ruka , taking a sip of water .  
The woman had joined them just the hour before . She was still in her police office uniform .   
-Thank , senpai . Smirked Aoru .   
Rekien and Ruka had teached her the basic move with her swords . It wasn't very different from the use of her Tanto . But where the Tanto required very close range and force , the Katanas like her senpais and her owns asked more sharpness and speed . Therefor , Aoru had some difficulties bout , once she got the thing , she kind of hold her ground despite some cuts . And like Mikoto and Fugaku said the two adults were absolutly amazing when it came to kenjutsu and taijutsu . 

\- What are we gonna do now ? Asked Aoru once they were done eating .  
\- For today , basic kenjutsu moves will be enought . Let's see if your taijutsu and ninjutsu improved . Said Rekien , raising .   
The two females imitated him . Another hour was enought to see that Aoru's taijutsu was already advanced for her age . Ninjutsu was another thing .   
\- Kid , your chackra control when it come to ninjutsu is pathetic , get a hold on yourself ! Scolded Rekien .  
\- Hey , I already master the phoenix flower jutsu ! Protested Aoru .   
\- Well Rekien , maybe Aoru should ask Fugaku-sama for advises . After all you and me don't like to rely on ninjutsu . Ruka pointed out , defending their student .   
\- That doesn't mean we suck at it !

Aoru balded her fist and hissed at him :  
\- I don't SUCK !  
It wasn't like Rekien to act like that with her and to know that she disappointed him , secretly hurt her . But if he thought that she was going to let him step on her , he was gravely mistaking .   
\- Never mind . Listen Aoru , Ruka's right . Maybe you should talk to your uncle for your ninjutsu . Sighed Rekien in a softer tone .   
\- I will . I know uncle Fugaku is one hell of a warrior . Said Aoru .

Her uncle wasn't called " wicked eye " and S ranked in all the bingo books for nothing .   
After a few extra advises and a reconciliation , Aoru bid goodbye to her teachers and ran back home .   
\- I'm back ! She screamed .  
\- Nee-san ! Screamed back a baby voice .  
Sasuke throwed himself in her arms . The 7 years old girl ruffled his black hair .  
\- Hi there , pipsqueak .  
\- You stink , nee-san ! Complained the toddler .

Aoru saw red in anger . " You fucking little brat !" She thought .  
\- of course I do , pipsqueak . I came back from training . So get off me so I can shower . She retorted .  
\- Welcome back , Aoru . Smiled Mikoto , showing up with the empty laundry basket .  
\- Hi , Aunt Mikoto . Aren't Itachi and uncle Fugaku back yet ?   
\- No , but I guess they won't be long .  
-'kay . I'm gonna shower . And then , I'm gonna drop dead on my bed . Groaned the young girl .

Her swords in her hands , she went upstair , a smile on her face . She couldn't wait to train with Rekien and Ruka again . They were fucking amazing .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello People ! I'm back . It was long but I finally made it ! ^^  
> So tell me what in comments of what you think of the story so far .  
> Do you like it ? Do you like Aoru character ? What do you think of her relationships with the others characters ?


	14. Danzo's second attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoru is 11 years old . After a training with Itachi and Shisui , she's attacked by 4 of Danzo's Root ANBU .   
> She's not pleased .

Konoha :

Aoru's blade clashed against Shisui's Tanto . They flashed an Uchiha grin at each other , before parting away , before Itachi's eyes . Aoru and her cousin were 11 now , thought Itachi was very tall for his age . Aoru was of average height , still combed her hairs in two braids , still had big black eyes with very long eyelashes . Shisui was 13 now , and like Itachi , was taller than what he should be , but still had those dark , short messy-curly hairs and definite eyelashes . He wore his full ANBU gear for the training .   
Because , yeah , Shisui was ANBU . The first Uchiha ANBU ever , witch just made his popularity in the clan - already very hight - skyrocked . Because before him , no Uchiha had been accepted in the elite rank . Not because they didn't have the skills , Uchiha were born gifted . No , they were refused because it was the law since the second Hokage on the excuse that they were tasked with the police Force . In other words , the Uchiha were welcome to be the lapdogs cops ( because everyone LOVED cops , right ?) , as long as they stayed away from politicals decisions and continued to be the Senju's lackeys without questions and don't claim to be one of the founding clans . No wonder the clan couldn't bear hearing Tobirama Senju's name anymore .   
Still , Aoru was quite surprised that it took them over 70 years and the Nine Tails attack for them to realize how the village they helped build screwed them over . While it took her only a few weeks to see how Konoha was rotten to the core . Well , better now than never . 

-You're pretty good , Aoru ! Rekien-san and Ruka-san trained you well ! Shisui congratulated with a smile .  
-Yeah , they're greats teachers ! Admited Aoru with the Uchiha trademark smirk . But , they say I'm very gifted .   
-The sharingan makes life easier in some aspects , doesn't it Aoru ? Itachi taunted friendly . 

Aoru winced slightly . Yes , the sharingan was a true power up story-breaker . Too bad that it had to be awaken with such hight price as trauma and recalled everything .   
Itachi let out a small chuckle at seeing her pout .

-Enough chit-chat . She said , launching at Shisui again .

They exchanged fast , swift blows with their blades and Aoru grew frustrated .   
“ Come on girl , think .” She pressed herself .   
Shisui was extremly fast and agile , how was she supposed to disarm him if he was so crafty ? And then , an idea crossed her mind like a real eye opener .

Flashback 

-Well done , kid . Said Ruka with a smile as she and Aoru finished their spar .  
-Thanks , Senpai . Smiled Aoru , whipping the sweat off her forehead .   
\- Very well ladies , let's take a break . Said Rekien who had been watching their spar on the sideline . 

The two girls joined him as he threw them hot towels .  
-What do we do next Rekien-senpai ? Asked the young girl .   
-Fugaku-sama told us you finally got a good grasp on chackra control and ninjutsu , so we're gonna show you an Uchiha-style technique . Watch carefully , kid . He explained .

Indeed , for once , her uncle had proven to be a great help .  
Instead of just been a grump who tried every methodes to make Aoru go back on her decision to not be a Kunoichi .   
He teached her the great fireball jutsu when she was 10 and helped her out with her lack of focus and chackra control . 

-Didn't you heard me , kid ? Pay attention ! Snaped Rekien .  
-Ah , yeah . Sorry Rekien-senpai . Aoru blinked . 

Her two teachers had take place in the middle of the training ground , facing each other . Rekien just rolled his black eyes while Ruka just sighed . Okay … Maybe Aoru will have to take 1 or 2 more lessons of concentration from Fugaku after all .   
Rekien and Ruka stood into a fighting position , scruting each other . Suddently , they launched themselves at each other , their katanas clashing against each other . Rekien pushed Ruka away .  
-There comes the trick kid , watch !Exclaimed Ruka .

Rekien threw his katana at Ruka who didn't do anything to defend herself . Then , Rekien quickly wrapped his wrist in something thin and shiny - Was that a wire? - and stiffened his arm while making a slight downward gesture. As if he was obeying an invisible command, the katana came to wrap itself around Ruka's ankles, his comrade pulled on the thread, which made the young woman lose balance.   
Rekien freed her and with a violent movement of his arm , his katana knocked Ruka's out of her hand .   
He then pulled on the wire and catched his katana . 

-There . He smirked .  
-That … was so freakin cool … Whispered Aoru , her black eyes wide .  
-Yeah , right ? We made it slowly so you would know how to do it . Explained Ruka .  
-Of course , in a true battle , your opponent will move so you have to be very fast and precise , but , this is just a training and with you two swords , it will be an easy trick to pull off . Continued Rekien while freeing his wrist from the wire . Come , on . Take a shot .   
-Yes , sir ! Answered Aoru , unsheattering her twins swords and joining them .

End of flashback 

A smirk twitched the girl's lips as she kicked Shisui away .  
The older boy took his time to stabilize himself , allowing Aoru to quickly wrap her whirsts and swords in the wires . Itachi raised an eyebrow at her action . Shisui ran toward her at his full speed and if it wasn't thanks to her sharingan , she wouldn' t have been able to see him . Like her masters taught her , she threw her swords at him , forcing him to dodge them and , by doing so , slow down .   
“ Bingo . “ Aoru thought .  
She stiffened her arms and pulled on the wires and guided her swords to make Shisui fall .

\- What the hell ?! Exclaimed this one , surprised .

Of course , as crafty as he was , he was able to dodge them. But , Aoru's plan was clear : she was going to tire him until she would be able to catch him in the wires and disarm him . Checkmate . But Shisui wasn't an idiot ( no matter how much he played to be one ) and as he blocked her swords blows , he at the same time tried to cut the wires off with his tanto .   
\- Damn it . Aoru cursed throught her teeths . 

With her right sword , she swang at him and by pure instinct her friend blocked it with his tanto . Distraction . Exactly what she was waiting for .   
\- Got you ! She gloated as she made her left sword wrap around his ankles .  
Very fast , she pulled on the wire and Shisui lost his balance just like Luka had and made her right sword knock Shisui's Tanto out of his hand . 

\- Hey ! That's cheating ! Protested Shisui , on his ass , while carefully freeing himself .   
\- Pff , what a sore looser ! It doesn't sweat you , ya know ? Just admit it Shisui , I won . Retorted Aoru , retrieving her twin swords .   
\- She's right , you know . She disarmed you with her sword , Shisui . Added Itachi . 

He looked at his cousin .  
\- That was a hight level technique Aoru . He remarked . Did Rekien-san and Ruka-san taught it to you ? He asked .   
\- Ahah . Last week . She answered .   
\- And you already mastered it ?! Said Shisui . 

Aoru just winked at him and helped him up . The three friend sat down with a sight and Itachi gave the water bottle to Shisui who took a big sip .

-So , how's your own pipsqueak doing , Shisui ? It's been a while since you've been visiting us with her . Said Aoru .  
-Aki is all right ! Always full of energy and already kicking asses ! Laughed the older teen .

Akiko Uchiha , Shisui's younger sister , was 6 years old like Sasuke . When coming at their houses , Shisui would often bring her with him . Sasuke and Akiko liked play together and it allowed their respective older siblings to get them off their backs , even if they sometimes , couldn't avoid bring them along for training sessions . 

-And … it's not hard ? You're alone with her , after all . Itachi pointed out .  
Shisui's smile flattered . Itachi's voice had exprimed genuine concern but really … ouch .

-Did you really have to be THAT blunt ? Aoru retorted , rolling her black eyes .

Shisui was an orphan . Akiko was born when he was 7 , their father died a year later , from a illness he contracted due to losing a leg during the 3 great war . Another year , and it was their mother's turn . Thought the clan , especially the head family , helped them out , at 9 years old Shisui was already a jonin and the breadwinner . 

-Sorry , I-I didn't mean it like that … Started Itachi .  
-It's ok , Itachi . Well , it's not easy every day , especially now that I'm an ANBU . The village and the clan keep me … occupied . 

At this the two boys exchanged a strange look . Aoru raised an eyebrow . She had remaked , since some weeks , the stange atmosphere in the clan . Whenever - thought it was on rare occasions - an outsider set a foot into the Uchiha district , it was like the time stop and everyone seems to want to kick out the intruder . Again , the hostility of her clansmen was justified . The village , with the blessing of the corrupted government , showed ungratefulness , disrespect , blatlantly accused them for something they DIDN'T do and shunned them out for 70 years , and they expected a warm welcome whenever they pop up in their district ? Good Kami .. How Aoru wished to see the day when this hypocritical , rotten village would burn in hell …  
Still , she couldn't shake the feeling that something was going on . She had remarked how tense the Police Force and Fugaku were since some days . The meetings in the Nakano shrine have multiplied . Meetings that , as a civilian, Aoru wasn't allowed to participate . But her cousin , Shisui and Izumi , could . Everytime Aoru asked them about it , they said that they discussed “ clan's buisness .”   
Maybe , next time she see Izumi , she could trick her into spitting out informations . But , she didn't have anything to loose by trying with the boys first .

-So guys … How is Izumi ? It's been a while since we hang out all the four of us . Is something happening in the clan ? She asked nonchalently .  
-No … answered Itachi , thought it wasn't very convincing .   
-Wow … try it again , will ya ? Aoru mocked .  
-Izumi ? Well , Itachi should be the one answering . The two of them are pretty close . Smirked Shisui .  
“ Deflection , of course . Screw you , Shisui ! “ Thought Aoru .

However , the pale expression of Itachi since the name of Izumi was said , was priceless .And Aoru couldn't help but get in the game .

-Yeah , how is it going between you lover birds ? She said .  
-I don't know what you're talking about . Izumi is my friend . Retorted Itachi , adverting his eyes .  
-Yeah , we're sure . Smirked Shisui , smugly .  
He and Aoru smiled at each other while Itachi blushed slightly .

Weep that smirk off your faces or I'll make you . Grunted Itachi .

Shisui burst out laughing while Aoru chuckled . But then , her mangekyou sharingan activated . Her special sight allowed her to see 4 ANBU running toward them and to hear what they said . 

-She' s near , I feel her chackra . But she's not alone . Said one of them in a creepy monotone , that brought Aoru back to when she was 4 years old .  
-Remember , Danzo-sama needs the girl eyes for the peace of Konoha . Only him can wield such power without bringing chaos . We can't fail like last time . Said the commander . 

Danzo … That motherfucker ! Aoru never met the crippled bastard that tried to kill her so many years ago . But … How ? How could he still have ANBU under his thrumb ?!  
Minato had disbanded the ROOT organization after the attack ! 

-Aoru … your sharingan !  
Shisui's shocked exclaimation brought Aoru back to reality .  
She blinked and her big eyes returned to their usual ink color . Itachi and their friend were staring at her incredulous . Shit … Just what she needed !  
-What about them ? She retorted flatly .  
-Don't give me that crap ! I saw their pattern ! It was the mangekyou sharingan ! Said Shisui .

The girl sighed , nervous . Now was really , REALLY , not the time for this . The fucking ROOT was close on her , she had to send the boys away .  
Aoru had known what the Mangekyou Sharingan was when she met Shisui . The young boy had been 7 when he had awaken that ultimate and rare stage of the sharingan , being the youngest and the first since Madara Uchiha and his brother Izuna Uchiha , to awake it . Or so everyone thought . Except for Fugaku , Rekien and Ruka , who had saw Aoru use the Mangekyou when she was 4 . Still , there were some shadow parts that she hadn't cleared et : Who was Mara Uchiha , why did she had the same Mangekyou as her , and why was that sick bastard elder so obsessed with the sharingan , especially hers ?

\- You have the Mangekyou ... And you never told us ? Asked Itachi . He looked betrayed and hurt .  
\- When did awoke it ?! Continued Shisui .

" And there is the question worth 1 million ." Aoru thought .  
\- I don't know . She said .  
\- Excuse me ?! Retorted Shisui , incredulous .  
\- Are you deaf ? I said , I don't know . Aoru hissed .   
It wasn't really a lie . But it wasn't totally the truth either . Until she caught her uncle and teachers speak about it , she didn't even knew that it existed . And the ROOT puppets were getting closer ...  
\- Look guys ... My mangekyou sharingan have always been here , okay . Like ... since I was born ...  
\- That's impossible . Objected Itachi .  
\- Itachi , please . I don't know , okay ? I have absolutly Zero control over it , as you just saw . I don't have explanation ...

She stopped in the middle of her sentence . Yes , she didn't . But Fugaku did . There was the perfect opportunity to get the boys off her back so she could face the ANBU .   
\- But , uncle Fugaku knows I have it . Heck , he knew it even before I did . Why don't you ask HIM ? She said calmly , in appearence .   
Shisui and Itachi exchanged a glance .   
\- Fine . We'll ask him , right now . Decided Shisui . Lets go .  
\- Go ahead . I'll join you later . I want to train a little longer . Aoru pushed them .   
\- Don't think you're out of the hook , we'll talk later . Said Itachi .   
\- joy . I can't wait . Ironised Aoru , rolling her eyes .

The two boys teleported away , and Aoru let out a long , relieved sight .  
Then her jaws clenched , and cold hate shinned in her eyes . She suppressed her chackra and hidded in a tree . She took a kunai out .

\- I'm waiting for you . Come out , come out , wherever you are you brainwashed psychos . She muttered .   
Just then , the ANBU appeared . They looked right and left without being able to see her . The young girl smirked darkly . Did they think she would be stupid enough to signal herself ?   
\- What is this ?! Where the hell is she ?! Asked the squad commander .  
\- I ... I don't know . I felt her here just a minute ago . Answered the Sensor .   
Aoru decided to make him her first target . Like Shiro did so many years ago , Aoru hitted the ANBU straight in the Jugular . She waved a few signs , before calling : 

\- Over here , you worthless idiots !  
The Anbu looked up to see her wave at them , mockingly . One of the ANBU launched shuriken at her with boosted speed . Aoru didn't even tried to dodge as she turn into a branch .  
\- Substitution jutsu ! Exclaimed the only female ROOT .  
She couldn't do anything as Aoru pierced her from behind with one of her swords and she dropped dead .   
\- Damn it ! Snarled one the two last ANBU , swinging his own katana at her . The girl smirked before exploding revealing it was a clone . The commander and his last charge turned around when they heard a soft whistle . Aoru was standing here , without a scratch .   
\- You damn Uchiha bitch ! Spat the commander enraged . 

How could this little girl , toy and kill them like this ?! They were the elite of the elite . And she wasn't even using her sharingan ! Danzo-sama was right : the Uchiha clan was dangerous for the world . And their sharingan even more . They have to be exterminated .   
Aoru raised a mocking eyebrow .  
\- Uchiha . Bitch . She reapeted , before nodding . Yes , pretty much what I am . But , it's still more glorious than being" mindless puppets for a power-hungry psychotic murderer " .   
She unsheattered her twin swords and added :  
\- Ah , the day I'll send Danzo to join you in Hell , don't forget to tell him that I was the one who sent you there first .   
And she waved new signs .

\- Fire style : Great Fireball jutsu !   
The giant ball of fire spill out of her mouth . The two ANBU waved Water-style signs .  
\- Water style : Water wall ! 

The two jutsu clashed , creating a thick mist .Aoru didn't waisted time , she dashed straight into it , briefly using her sharingan to pinpoint her foes before turning them off .  
\- Damn it ! Wher is she ! Screamed the commander .  
He turned around just in time to see a blade slashing his torso before drop dead .   
Aoru turned to the last pawn , her two swords dropping droplet of blood . The ANBU was petrified in fear with the death of his squad .   
\- Tell me bastard , are you afraid to die ? Snarled Aoru with a smile .  
She walked slowly like a predator with it's prey . The ANBU start shaking .   
\- Oh , you're afraid All right . Taunted the girl .

\- Please have mercy ... Begged the Anbu falling against a tree .   
Aoru raised an eyebrow .   
\- Mercy ? You sure have some guts to beg for your life ! She laughed stopping before him . You and your buddies seemed very eaged to kill me for your master to masturbate over my eyeballs ... so tell me , why should I spare you knowing that ?  
\- Those are Danzo-sama orders . Danzo-sama always know best for Konoha . 

Ugh ... Aoru supressed the urge to throw up .  
-Ah , yes . The old " good soldiers follow orders " motto . How typical . But then again , what can you expect from a worthless mindless robot ? Konoha this , Konoha that ...   
Let me tell you this : I don't give a damn about what this blasted village need or want . You basically say that my life should be sacrificed to your master for this power angry dictatorship ? Bite me . Sorry , but , that's where your life end . You can rejoice all your crimes that you commited for this village ,that won't even remember you in the first place , in Hell .   
With that Aoru slitted his throat open . She automatically cleaned her beloved swords in a grim satisfaction . Thought the fact that ROOT was still running around disturbed her .  
How could Danzo had been able to restaure his organisation so smoothly ? How could he had restaure it at all ? Minato had disbanded it , and had made clear that ROOT won't exist anymore . How could the Old Man Third left Danzo run uncheeked ? Was he blind ? Or naive ? Unless ...  
Aoru stopped , her eyes narrowing dangerously in pure anger . Unless he fucking KNEW about it and CHOSE to NOT do ANYTHING !  
That old , useless , corrupted , SON OF A BITCH !


End file.
